Flying Free
by Bronco27
Summary: Taking place 5 years removed from the events of the game, the girls are in the full swing of things together living on their own. Challenged by their daily lives, lingering thought's of the past, and planning events for the future! Where will their new adventures take them? Fluff,adventures, humor, language, and of course Drama! Enjoy! [Artwork done by Kevin Le check bio for link!]
1. We Were Here

**Chapter I**

 **We were here**

 _"We walked these streets like Queens, our faces in the wind. And everywhere we were, we made the city sing. We sang 'forever young' we had our fingers crossed. And when the city sleeps, it dreams of us..."_

"Hello, Future me! I'm Max Caulfield...but hmm I guess 23 year old me would know that; unless you are some type of weirdo, digging up things that aren't yours then for shaaame." Wagging her finger towards the camera when she suddenly becomes distracted by the shuffle of footsteps getting closer.

"MAAAXINE!" a friendly yet sarcastic voice is heard off camera "Ugh, cereal Chloweee it's Max! Never Maxi"

"Right right" Chloe with a laugh and loving smirk jumps on to the old familiar bench next to her best friend. Here they are looking out the Cliffside towards the endearing sea. The weather is kind to them as few clouds hide the sky and the wind is gentle and calm. A Perfect day for the girls to record a video for their time capsule.

"Hey are you filming? Chloe puts her face right up to the camera inspecting it as if the answer lies in the lens.

"I said I wasn't ready."

Sitting back and Giving Max a playful shove as she settles in

"Oh pssh when are you ever?" With a friendly retaliation Max flicks Chloe on her nose while exclaiming and pointing towards the camera.

"Say hi to your future self already, she's waiting!"

Chloe begins to enthusiastically wave at the camera "Hey me! Are we rich yet? I need a new skateboard, wait do you still skate? Does food come in pill form? Is 88 miles the speed limit or wouldn't it be 87? You know because if you got to 8.."

"Chloe!"

Max puts her hand over Chloe's mouth. "I said say hi, not ask like a bajillion questions!" Max laughs as Chloe still attempts to speak but nothing is heard but mumbles

"Okay motor mouth" Max sighs but still giggling as she frees her friend.

"Let's take it slow" Chloe lets out a loud 'HA!' as Max finishes her last sentence

"You're so immature Elizab-" Chloe interrupts once more with a mean playful look on her face as she puts her face up towards Max

"Don't you dare Caulfield." Both girls stare at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, okay let's start!" Max excitedly jumps up and down as the girls turn their attention towards the camera once more.

"We decided to film a little message for the time capsule, and um if you can't tell already we are at the famous lighthouse! We weren't sure how to set this up but we…"

Signaling towards Chloe giving her a warm smile.

"...Figured that the best place for it would be here."

"Totally!" Chloe shouts "As long as we've known each other, this has been a place to call our own. And even though we leave traces of our wonderful friendship all around the bay nothing beats the towns beacon of hope. We talk for hours, we play and run around the lighthouse up and down the steps even though we're not suppose to. We talk about our future, which is how we came up with this and OH! We tell each other secrets like that one time Max totally fell … "

Chloe sentence begins to trail off as she looks over to Max, she sees her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed beaming right at her

"Uh… um nevermind!" giving off a nervous laughter.

"ANYWAY"

Max continues "Like my fellow pirate here was so kindly saying, this has been a playground for many things, both conversations and running around alike. It's precious to us, and ten years down the line we hope that when you, um when we come back here it still holds up."

Chloe slides over closer to Max putting her arm around the brunette continuing where Max left off.

"We're not sure what the future brings, ten years is a long time you know? And...and a lot can change, almost too much to remember. So we hope this helps you never forget, okay? Because we will always be best friends."

Chloe slightly chokes up the last few sentences as she begins to wipe away a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Max says with a giant smile on her face but her eye's clearly show she's holding back.

"Wh-what? No, you are, shut up."

"Aww, Chloe" embracing her best friend in a hug "Oh I know! Let's take a picture with the camera I got for my birthday!

"Max begins to fumble around in her bag for a few seconds before bringing out her Polaroid camera. "Pirates on 3!

One!

Two!

Three!

PIRATES!"

 **Present day September 27** **th** **2018 10 years later.**

"Oh my dog we were such dorks back then!" Max laughing as she wipes away tears from her face

"What do you mean were? And did I make a back to the future reference? Man, I've always been cool."

"Ha! Yeah right! Did you see yourself bawling like a baby?" Both girls begin laughing as they share a quick kiss.

"Oh like you're one to talk!" Chloe remarks as Max smirks leaning over off the couch towards her laptop.

"Touché." She ejects the CD and puts it back in its case which is titled 'watch first' and places it on the coffee table.

 _Wowsers, ten years ago… all of this! Chlo and I… we were so young! We knew so little, about life, about love, and nothing at all about what would soon happen after this. But through it all it made us stronger, it showed us love can really conquer all battlefields, all you have to do is try. I mean look at her, so happy so relaxed now that the only real thing out to get us these days is taxes and the landlord. She's really all I've ever wanted, and she's perfect!_

Max unknowingly has her face in a state of awe and love as her blue eyes give her best friend, her partner in time, a gentle gaze. Long gone now is the blue hair, replaced mostly by her natural strawberry blonde strands. With a small bang on the left with the electric blue color shining through serving as a memory. The trademark purple beanie only makes an appearance during the colder months, and the three bullet necklace, now a peace symbol. It wasn't a drastic transformation, but over the past few years she found solace in living for her loved one's. Instead of holding the world around her in contempt. This has always been her, besides she was still a smart ass.

"Uhhh, Houston we have a uhhh problem here, we seem to have lost Max, over." Chloe waving one hand in Max's direction while the other acts as walkie talkie giving her best Captain voice. "We read you loud and clear Captain Price, commence with the tickle attack, over."

Max quickly comes to as she is suddenly tackled on the couch by bluentte.

"Chloe!" Max shouts with joy and laughter "No fair!" Max playfully fighting back "Stop, I'll give you something cool if you do!"

Chloe confused yet intrigued she rises up, but still straddling the brunette "Cool you say?" raising an eyebrow and biting her bottom lip Max has her full attention.

"Yeah!" Max quickly reaching over towards a couch pillow and swinging it at Chloe. "Cool side of the pillow!" Laughing hysterically at her own joke as Chloe falls over to the side of the couch

"Gah! That was so sooooo lame Caulfield."

Laughing while having the palm of her hand pressed on her face embarrassed by her girlfriends joke.

"But you looove it." Max closes the distance as she snuggles up with her lover, placing a kiss on her nose.

"Lets see what else is in the capsule!" Max lunges forward towards the box clearly faded and worn with its struggle against father time and mother nature.

 _Ah, this is my stuff!_ Picking up a Ziploc bag that separated the girls belongings. _Chloe and I decided to put three items in our respective bags, whatever we wanted, maybe something that at the time represented us either as a person or something giving meaning to our friendship but it had to be a secret from each other. I wonder what she put in here…_

Peering over, curious as to what items the 14 year old Chloe Price would've love to reminisce about. She slowly moves her hand towards the other girls stuff to get a peak but is quickly stopped.

"No chance babe!"

Chloe playfully remarks as she grabs the brunettes wrist. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe we said our items would be a secret and we would surprise each other in ten years time." Chloe grabs the box and slides it over to her side smiling at a dramatic Max whose head hangs in defeat and lowly whispers "I have shamed you."

Laughing at the brunette "Come on cutie lets rewind" giving Max a knowing wink and smirk as she grabs her belongings.

"So who goes first?!" Max excitedly shouts moving her body side to side as her hands are clasped up to her chin. "I have some change in my pocket lets use one of the coins" Chloe grabs a quarter out of her pocket "Okay, Maximus Prime you're heads and I'm tails, ready?" with their eyes locked on to the coin as it goes high In to the air flipping over and over until it lands in her hands.

"Heads!" she shouts showing Max the coin

"Show me what you got baby!"

Grabbing her bag filled with relics, each with a story of their own, she opens it and looks in. "Alright what first?" Reaching In she grabs out a book, faded but still very much intact "Oh my God this is my very first photography book!" Looking at the cover 'How to photograph absolutely everything.'

"Chlo! You got me this for my 12th birthday you always knew me so well!" Max hugs it toward her chest for a moment and opens it up flipping through the pages. "I would look through and read this for hours! Dreaming one day that I'll be the one to take photo's like these, and imagining we could travel all over the world and see the sights and sounds."

Handing over the book towards her girlfriend "Talk about a total flashback, I remember being with my Dad at Barnes & Noble absolutely lost at what to get you I must've driven him hella crazy going back and forth through the aisle I kept saying to myself 'only Max would like a book for her birthday' and my Dad would laugh and hand me the occasional book to speed up the process until he finally said 'Well Max likes photography right, how about that?' And I had a sudden brainblast as I ran over to the Photography section."

"That's tooo adorable Chlo" the two girls share kiss, before resting her head on Chloe's shoulder as they take a look through the book for a few pages before setting it gently down on the table.

"One down! Two to go!"

Max reaching once again in to her bag this time pulling out a CD labeled 'The Maximum Power Mixtape' she carefully takes the CD out of it's case and inspects the backside for scratches. "Aw! I remember when we made each other these! It was an argument, we tried to prove who had the better taste in music, obviously it's me."

"Man, I don't even remember what songs I picked!"

Chloe remarks as she takes the CD sliding it into Max's laptop. The computer begins to make little noises indicating it's reading the disc when suddenly a window pops up on the screen and the first song begins to play. An acoustic guitar builds, followed by an electric, and the sudden kick of drums.

' _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow…'_

Max burst in to laughter as she hugs Chloe "Coldplay?! Oh man I haven't heard this song in ages!"

Chloe puts her face into her palms and mumbles. "Those were darker times…"

The brunette still giggling "Hey Chloe you know how I know you're gay?"

Chloe more than ready for the joke. "Because I'm in love with you?"

Both girls break out into hysterics as they reminisce about putting the list of songs together for one another as the song accompanies their memories and slowly fades out.

"And last but not least!" Max puts her hand in to her bag for the final time bringing out a journal. A pink book, very much in the same condition as the other items. With the cover reading 'Max Caulfield for her eyes only… (Don't you dare Chloe)'

"No way! My first journal! I don't remember even putting this in here, after awhile I thought I had just lost it!"

Showing it to Chloe as she scoffs "I totally read it anyways." Sticking her tongue out in her girlfriends direction. "Yeah right! Before I thought I lost it this never left my side!"

Chloe giving a knowing smirk "You think so huh? If I recall correctly, I remember reading a certain small little story about how you totally barfed on your crush at a practice for Romeo and Juliet… hmmm what was his name again?"

Hiding her face in her journal as she recalls the experience. "Ugh, Evan Wilson. I swore that day I was never eating cafeteria food again."

Reaching over, the brunette slaps Chloe on her shoulder "Hey! You weren't suppose to know that! I just told you an accident happened!" Chloe laughing as she shields herself with a couch pillow. "And I obviously knew you were hiding something!"

Max giggling "You're such a jerk!"

"Wowsers, this was a place I could come to just to clear my head, just reflect my thoughts of the day with no feedback or judgement. Before I eventually told you of course!"

Max flips through the first few faded yellow pages before stopping "Hey look at this one! Oh my dog I was so dramatic"

'February 14th 2008

Welp, that didn't go as planned, maybe I'm not cutout for the romantic life. Before I could give Evan his gift he was already being surrounded by some other girls Michelle and her posse! Ugh, I hope that doesn't become a typical group I have to deal with In life. Anyway, So I decided to keep the chocolate heart, totes fine though, more for me! Chloe surprisingly gave me a stuffed monkey that was holding a heart that said _I'm bananas for you_ haha it's adorable. She always knows how to make me smile. Hey, I know! I'll give this heart to her instead! She deserves it way more anyways!'

Max closes her journal and recalls the memory "I still have that monkey! It's in one of the storage bins. Right next to captain berry bear, peanut was my favorite stuffed friend."

Chloe smiles "And that's never changed, I'm still totally bananas for you."

Max puts her journal down and crawls across the couch and kisses Chloe on her forehead and whispers "You can prove that later" giving her girlfriend a playful wink.

"Your turn!"

"Alright, step right up it's the moment you've all been waiting for!" Chloe triumphantly raises her bag in the air "The main event starts now!"

Max with her head cocked to the side and eyebrow raised "Oh get on with it!" laughing as she brushes her hair to the side eagerly waiting on her girlfriend.

"First up!" Chloe reaches in to the bag of never forgotten mementos and unveils a light blue and pink bracelet, made of strings that intertwine with one another and different little jewels with letters on them. On one side the letters spell out 'Max C.' and on the other 'Chloe P.'

"The friendship bracelet that you made for me! I remember the day you gave this to me you were acting funny and shy about it."

"I was scared you'd think it was stupid!" Max quickly speaking up "I was thinking you'd probably never wear it and would just respond with the answer we give to our parents when they give us clothes for Christmas 'Oh gee Thanks Mom I love these sock's …'

Giggling as she listens to her girlfriend explain herself. "Oh babe you're still so dramatic" Chloe slips it on her wrist "A little tighter than I remember but still fits!" Waving her arm around in front of Max "I wore this everyday until I decided to put it in here I loved it and I still do!"

With her rekindled relationship with her bracelet she digs into the bag for the next relic.

"Item numero dos!" Holding up a silver necklace with a charm of a butterfly "Aw my parents got this for me out of the blue one day. It was such a surprise to me, I remember both of them coming up to my room and usually when that happens I'm in some sort of trouble."

Laughing to her self as she dangles the charm in front of her "I remember them saying how special I was to them and they said when they saw this they could only think of me."

Lowering the necklace into the palm of her hand as it slowly spirals down she closes her hand "They were always so sappy I love those goofballs." Giving a smirk to Max as she reached a final time into the bag.

"This is My favorite family photo! We were at the park that day nothing entirely special but my Dad loved taking photos when we were out of the house so he wanted a family picture it's one of the few that I actually love, you know me being an inspector and critic of everything! My Pops was surprised when I asked if I could keep this one." The photo shows Chloe on the swing each hand grabbing the ropes while her parents on either side with their arms around her. "I love you Dad" pressing the photo to her lips giving it a quick kiss I'll come visit soon. I promise."

Max nodding "We sure will William we will be home for the holidays soon!" Max taking Chloe's hand and begins to remind Chloe on her previous statement.

"Never settle for the first thing huh? Except for me!" Max turning her head to the side and conceitedly brushing the purple bang out of the way as she sarcastically says "I'm Perfect" popping the 'P' to accentuate the joke. The girls laughing as Chloe responds "Pa-huh-lease girl" snapping her finger to the side "I only chose you because you gave me chocolate."

Max playfully hits Chloe on her head with the journal "Well I guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm running out." As she does, the gentle vibration shifts a object out from the pages. "Hmm what's this?" Grabbing it by its edge she reveals a photo giving it a once over and realizing quickly it's the one they took while filming the video for the time capsule. The girls with their arms around each other, with tears streaming down their faces towards their smile. The bottom has a caption which reads

'We were here'

Showing the Photo to her counterpart "Aw, look! Pirates of Arcadia bay together, always."

Chloe takes the photo in to her hands, her face glowing, her lips breaking into a smile.

"Max?" the blunette softly calls out.

"Yeah babe?" Max sitting one seat over as she combs through her written past of her younger mind.

"What do you think we would say, you know… our younger selves? About all of this? About how one day you would comeback to me in my darkest hour, super powered." Giving off a light laugh as she begins to put the photo down on the table and looking at Max locking her blue eyes with the brunette. Softly staring at the girl who has been her personal super hero.

Although Max never wore a cape, she was content In her jeans, her normal t-shirts, her hair longer tied back in a ponytail as it once was. And just like Chloe, she had a dark purple dyed bang that lightly hid her right side of her face. She never had a cool hero name that the world would revere. But that was okay because She was just happy being Max Caulfield.

Chloe continues as she sits closer to Max taking her hands and in hers, locking fingers.

"About how You saved my life, saved our town and not once did you back down form the unknown. You know For a girl who likes to think she's shy you sure know how to deal with life head on."

The punk at heart sticks her hand in her bag once more to grab one more item.

"About how I tell you I love you, and you say it back."

"About how one day I would dare you to kiss me and you did…"

Grabbing the fourth item out of her bag, she slowly slides off the couch on to one knee holding a small box in her hand.

"You've always had an answer for me no matter the situation, you have been my beacon of hope for as long as I can remember. So Maxine Caulfield…"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N So this is my first story like so many here! I'm super excited to share it with all of you, I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I already have the next few chapters Under way so once a week looks to be manageable for now. A few things to note the Opening line of this chapter is a Lyric from the Music duo named BOY and that specific lyric inspired the thought and title for this first chapter! And I'd like to thanks Lyta Halifax for the warm welcome and giving me the slight push I needed to decide to write my own!


	2. No secrets

Chapter 2

No Secrets

 **November 8** **th** **2013**

'Bzzzt…. Bzzzt…. Bzzzt"

A sudden vibration fills the air as Max sits up form her bed and peeks her head over Chloe to locate the source of the noise.

"Damn Max either that's your cell phone or your hiding some extra fun from me." The blunette Looks up at Max as she makes her way shuffling over Chloe, placing her palm firmly on Chloe's stomach helping her push up "Ooof I like it rough" Chloe wiggling her eyebrows as Max finally gets up from her bed

"Oh shut it perv." Max playfully responds as she reaches inside her hoodie laying on the couch grabbing her phone. "My Mom? What could she be calling for at this hour?" Peeking at the clock reading _'10:35 PM' the_ curious girl wonders what this could be about.

Chloe begins to Sit up stretching her arms "Mmm? Probably just wants to say goodnight, you know how protective parents can be especially with their wittle baby"

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend as she Answers the phone "Hey Mom! Um what's up?" Max flops on to the couch looking over at Chloe who is sticking her tongue out through her fingers making a 'V' shape. Max laughs and decides to stare up at the ceiling instead.

"Oh, uh hey honey not much just wanted to chat for bit. You know girl talk." Max sensing a bit of uncertainty in her mothers voice "Oh, okay That's cool um not much happen today I hung out with the girl's earlier at the Two Whales. Kate is doing much better she's making a new book, and she wants me to help her by taking photos for it! Should be a great time."

"Oh, great hun I'm glad Kate is doing better I'm sure you two will make perfect storytellers. So was umm, Chloe with you guys?"

The brunette definitely Confused now "Y-yeah Chloe was there" turning her head to her girlfriend catching Chloe popping her head up as soon as her name is heard.

"Oh, good good that's good… um how is she?"

Max begins to adjust herself in her seat as prepares herself for the next few questions. "She's" pausing for a moment as her eye's track Chloe who is slowly moving towards the exit "Sorry hold on one second Mom" pressing the mute button on her phone "CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Stopping dead in her tracks with her hand pressed on her neck. "Oh, uh heh see I might have sort have changed your facebook relationship-"

Max eyes widened as she cuts off her girlfriend "You what?!" Max pressing her palms in to eyes trying to figure out what to say to her mother at this point. "I thought it would be a good surprise, you know putting ourselves out there and well it's been about a month now." Chloe attempting to plead her case. Max sighs heavily "I know Chlo, it's just that I wasn't sure when to tell my parents. Let alone even how to tell them…" The blunette takes a seat next to her girlfriend hugging her and placing a few kisses on her cheek "Nothing like ripping off a band aid as quick as possible huh?"

Letting out a light laugh the brunette presses her lips to Chloe's "That's the last kiss you're getting tonight." Max looks at her phone and sighs once more _'Okay, maybe it's not even about that, Mom rarely checks facebook anyway'_ un-muting her phone "Hey Mom I'm so sorry about the wait"

' _She doesn't really know right? I'm totally overreacting. Ugh, but let's face it parents know everything…'_

"Oh not a problem Maxy So what's Chloe doing?"

Max mouth opens, but no audible sounds are being said. She feels her heart beat faster, her body overwhelmed by flash of embarrassment. Turning her towards Chloe, she mouths the words ' _she knows'._

Chloe gives a wide open smile and a thumbs up clearly enjoying the situation Max is in at the moment since she's not the one talking.

"Doing? She's not … I mean" Before she could finish her thoughts, which was for the best. Her Mom laughs at the jumble of words that her daughter is digging through to find an excuse

"Oh honey it's alright, I didn't mean to call to torture you about it, okay maybe a little bit." Letting out another laugh as her voice sounds more relaxed and loving.

Max still feeling confused ' _She doesn't seem mad, so this is okay then? I mean I still should've told her sooner'_ still unsure where her mother stands with the situation she finally musters out the words "You're not mad are you?"

"What? Oh Max, darling never. I actually think it's really sweet that you and Chloe ended up together. Especially with the past few weeks, the way you've acted ever since you two partnered up again, never missing a beat after all those years apart. If anything, I was just wondering when you were going to tell us?"

"Oh um" Max pauses and takes a breath, relaxed a little bit more as she notes the compassion in her mothers voice. "I'm sorry Mom, it's just that I wasn't really sure how to tell you guys yet it was definitely going to be soon though, like thanksgiving break. So I'm guessing you saw Facebook? That was Chloe's handiwork" Max more comfortable with the situation now as she smiles and let's out a small chuckle

"I did. But honestly dear, we knew before hand. Call it Parents intuition." Both Mother and daughter share a laugh as Max replies "Worst kept secret ever." The once existing stress is all but gone now as the two have a small chat.

"You know you don't have to hide anything from us Maxine. Nothing you could do could ever make us be mad with at you. So promise me no secrets okay? I guess I should get going dear, we will talk more about this later I'm sure your dad will love to talk to you about it. Have a goodnight honey, love you."

Max nodding her head with a smile as looks over to Chloe who is bunched up on the corner of the couch playing on her phone the brunettes smile turns into a mischievous grin _'I got an idea!'_

"Okay, sure thing Mom. Yeah, I'm sure he has a million questions. Love you too, goodnight. Wait you want to talk to her? Okay, hold on."

Chloe's eye's suddenly widened as she quickly realizes she wasn't ready to talk to Max's parents about them dating. The blunette with her eyes now closed, she shakes her head side to side indicating not only no but hella no. Max stretches her arm out putting the phone up to Chloe's ear while Chloe with a sigh mumbles out "Um hey I mean Hi …" after a few seconds with no answer back, Chloe slowly opens her eyes to a Max about to lose control to her laughter as she shouts out "Got you!" And rolls over to the floor in a fit of hysterics as the blunette realizes her innocent girlfriend wasn't so innocent.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD CAULFIELD" Chloe jumps on the brunette who is laying on the floor trying to compose herself "You, you should've seen your face 'H-hi Mrs. Caulfield…' Max mocking Chloe's timid voice as her laughter picks up again. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" Chloe bends slightly over, her body parallel with her girlfriends she reaches out using one of her hands to pin the brunettes wrist on the ground. Moving her face closer, Max now feeling the full weight of the blunette on top of her she whispers to Chloe "Hilarious." Lifting her head slightly to meet her girlfriends lips for a brief moment she pulls away slowly, bitting her bottom lip.

"Oh and I thought I was cutoff" Chloe with a mischievous smirk and a raised eyebrow

"Call it a change of heart" Max slyly replies as she attempts to lift her arms up

"Oh no no no Caulfield. You're not going anywhere until I get what I want."

Max curious but playful she tilts her head to the side with a smile on her face "Oh, and what do you want?" Chloe smiles as she lowers her head resting her forehead against her girlfriends locking eyes and simply saying "You."

Sharing a passionate kiss as their tongues meet firmly together, the blunette playing a little more rough than most days, but the light moans from her girlfriend clearly tell her to keep going. Chloe lifts her head just enough to break the kiss "Mmm Maxine" the brunette lightly licking her lips as her mouth waters for more. Her heart pounding, breathing growing heavy as she accepts the passion filling her body, her mind racing with a million thoughts, of Love, passion, and pleasure. ' _Is this it?_ '

Chloe begins to place light kisses on Max's cheeks as she makes her way down to her neck growing in firmness as she begins to bite gently down making sure she leaves her mark. Max shifts her body under her girlfriend as the anticipation of pleasure grows within her. Softly she whispers "Oh, Chloe…" Trailing off as The blunette continues her assault on her neck. With her free hand, she makes her way under Max's shirt, her warm soft hand rubbing her stomach as she makes her way up to her light blue colored bra. Cupping Max's breast, the touch sends a sensation through her body giving way to a light moan.

Chloe slowly sits up, in doing so she releases Max arms. In that moment, time seems to have stopped as both girls stare into each other's blue eye's as if reading each other so clearly, so passionately. It was with this, the brunette knew this would be the moment that's been pent up for so long in her, in both of them. Max slowly nods her head indicating she's ready, her girlfriend smiles acknowledging as she lifts up her white sleeveless shirt and tosses it on to the couch. She places her hands behind her back as she begins to unhook her black bra and slowly takes it off.

Max looking up at her girlfriend as she slowly moves her hips, her body feeling hot, her face flushed red as she takes in the unveiling of her girlfriends pale body in the dim light.

' _She's stunning, you think countless times of imagination and seeing each other almost everyday would ease the stress but she deserves this. We deserve this, we've been through so much In such a short time I hope I don't mess this up…'_

Max slowly props herself up getting closer as she feels the passion radiate between their bodies. Saying nothing, she kisses Chloe on her soft lips, making her way to her neck returning the favor as she bites and kisses. "F..fuck Max…" hearing her own name being said in such a way sent a flood of pleasure through her body.

As she reaches up with her hand firmly grasping Chloe's breast as she applies pressure, the blunette moans lead Max to place a kiss in the middle of her chest, placing a flurry of kisses making her way to Chloe's pierced nipple. Max's places her tongue on her exposed chest wrapping it around the piercing giving a little pressure as she presses her teeth on to her. This sends a wave of tingles down Chloe's spine as she begins to lean back allowing Max to continue. The brunette lowering her head moving towards her girlfriends upper stomach and pushing downwards. But softly Chloe places her hand under Max's chin gently stopping her and lifting her head to lock eyes. Chloe shakes her head with a smile "You first."

Chloe begins to take Max's dark green shirt off and tossing it on to the newly made pile while Max undoes her bra and allows it to fall but in doing so she turns her head with a Blush as she timidly blocks her chest with her forearm and hand.

' _What's wrong with you Max? You two have seen each other plenty of times in swimwear and at sleepovers maybe not naked but what's the difference? Come on girl…'_

"You're gorgeous" the Blunette whispers as she grabs Max's hand not pulling but holding it in place as she softly comforts her girlfriend "Hey, you don't have to do this if you're not ready you know? I'll wait as long you need." Max turns her head to face her girlfriend "No, I want to, I really do it's…" But before Max's can finish her sentence a loud knock is heard at their door.

"MAXINE CAULFIELD YOU OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Who the fuck is that?" Chloe shifts her head to the side glaring at the door if looks could kill no mere door would save the poor souls behind it.

With her hand pressed against her face "Dana, shit she must've saw the facebook post and is wondering why I didn't tell her sooner." Chloe stands up stretching and grabbing her bra and shirt as she puts them back on "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Max also getting redressed "I'll be right there give me a second!" Max stares at Chloe with a smirk "Just know this is your fault" kissing her girlfriend before turning around and walking towards her door.

Chloe sighs and whispers "this is why I don't do surprises…"

Opening the door Max is immediately met the an extended arm that shoves a phone into her face reading _'Max Caulfield is now in a Relationship With Chloe Price'_ as Max shifts her eye's up looking at Dana she's met with one word "Explain." The brunette opens her door all the way and moves slightly to side and points behind her to a Chloe sitting on the couch making popping noises with her mouth.

Dana excited and giddy jumps up and down at the girls doorway with her hands clasped under her chin "Oh my God it's true!" disregarding her level of loudness at this hour as she's causing quite the stir.

"Dana get in here before you wake up the entire hall" Max loudly whispering waving her hand towards her indicating to get inside but it was too late as a voice calls from behind them

"Would you two bitches keep it down, some people are trying to sleep around here."

Dana rolling her eyes as she steps inside turns around and flips Victoria off as she closes the door Dana Shouts "Shove it honey!" With the door shut, the girls hear a more muted Victoria yell "Don't go catching something in your three some!"

' _Are you cereal, why now of all times? Why can't this wait until the morning? Ugh, fine whatever it's okay Max. It's just Dana. Just tell her most of the truth and get her out of here maybe most of the mood isn't lost…'_

Dana walks over to Chloe who is still hanging on the couch. Chloe slowly picks her head up slowly taking in the image before her as they meet eyes. Chloe lets out a subtle wave "Uh hey Hi I'm Chlo" Dana with an over sense of enjoyment hugs the punk

"I know who you are! We may haven't talked much but you're hard to miss" Chloe shifting her head looking at the brunette and whispers "Help me" Max clearly enjoying their interaction she moves over towards the couch "Okay, Dana we don't want to scare her."

Dana laughs as she lets go "Sorry sorry I just, well, this is so exciting!"

Max sits next to her girlfriend taking her hand "You can say that again." resting her head on Chloe's shoulder "So wad'ya wanna know?"

Dana rolls over to the girls in Max's desk chair and pulls right in front of the two girls "You know what this means? Double dates! Going to dances together!" she looks over at Chloe "getting high together"

Chloe's eyes grow a little wide "Where have you been all my life?"

Max hits Chloe on her knee "Hey" she says with a pout on her face

"Just kidding babe I wouldn't trade you for all the pot in the world" the blunette kisses her girlfriend on her cheek and as she does Max face instantly becomes all smiles.

"Omg you girls are too fucking cute." Dana laughs as she leans forward in the chair "So how long have you two known each other, from the looks of it I'd bet on forever."

Max nodding her head in agreement "Ya huh! Well close to forever at least. We were childhood friend's. Total best friends forever you know? But when I was 13 My dad got a job in Seattle so we had to move so suddenly that I unwillingly left Chloe. But I found the opportunity to come here for photography with… well you know the rest."

Dana more than understanding with Max's last statement she lets it pass "Wow so you two love birds have been pretty much together all your lives that's so sweet! Did you guys talk everyday during those missing years?"

"Uh, well not exactly. I mean we did at first but certain things happened beforehand that um." Chloe interrupts her girlfriend "It's um it's okay Max, it's apart of our lives and as much as it sucked it's the truth." Max nods with a smile as Chloe takes the conversation "Before Max left, my Dad passed away. It was a shitty time in our life as my dad was as much of a father to Max as he was me. So when Max told me about her having to leave, thing's just kinda spiraled outta control in my life. We told each other we'd talk everyday, but it slowly became every other day, then weeks then months. You get the point."

Dana with visible tears in her eyes, she reaches over and places her hand on the girls locked fingers. "Oh my God, I'm sorry you two went through that. Life's so fucking unfair sometimes but look at you two now! All that time apart and not even missing a beat? That's a love made for the movie screen! She places her hands in front of her focusing the girls between her thumb and index fingers ' _Destiny starring Max and Chloe'_ the three girls begin laughing as they chat well into the night.

Max catches a glimpse of her clock on her nightstand "Oh crap it's already 2 A.m.?" yawning as she rubs her eye "Felt like this conversation just started" she smirks with a sarcastic tired tone.

Dana gets up for the brunettes chair yawning and stretching "We will definitely have to pick this up another time and oh don't forget about a double date. Promise?"

Max standing up "Promise" as she gives the girl a hug and walks her shortly to the door. "Good night Dana"

Max let's out another yawn as she turns her head to her girlfriend "Well that was fun" but with No reply she sees her girlfriend already asleep. "Hmmp" Max smiles as she walks over to Chloe "I guess it's lost."

 **Present day September 30** **th** **2018**

"Oh shit that's right, Dana totally cocked blocked our first time together!" Chloe laughing as she takes a drink from her glass. The girls sat at their apartments couch, their apartment wasn't anything special not much room but it was a place they can call their as they have just finished up dinner.

"Serious Chlo that's what you take away from the story?" The brunette laughing as she gets up from the couch taking the plates to clean up.

"Well what can I say? I was a horny teenager." Max playing along "Oh, right. And what are you now?" Chloe not even with a second wasted "A sex deprived adult."

"Oh my dog Chloe you're such a perv." Max bows her head In laughter as she turns the handle on for the sink cleaning the dishes. Chloe sneaks up behind her wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist

"Yeah, but I'm your perv." Her body pressed against Max's back. Laying her chin on her shoulder. Max places her hand under the water cupping just enough to get a tiny pool of water as she splashes it at Chloe "Making me wet in all kinds of way Caulfield"

Max shakes her in laughter as she places a kiss on her girlfriends cheek "More like deviant." Chloe laughs and let's go as she makes her to the couch in the living room to watch some t.v.

' _Okay, collect your thoughts Max. Just like then it'll be okay, Mom won't be mad that's silly. She'll be ecstatic more than anything, it's not like I'm just dropping out of school when I'm so close to graduation. And it's not like I'm pregnant, although could you imagine? Like how would that Even happened Just call me Virgin Max. That's stupid Focus Max! Okay so It's better to tell her now before I wait to long and Chloe gets another bright idea.'_

The brunette finishes up with the chore nothing tasked to long as she wipes the dishes dry and places them in the rack

' _All done. It's funny how something like washing dishes turns from a chore into a thinking session. When I was a kid all I could think about was not wanting to do this and now I'm thinking about tomorrow, my first internship day with the Golden State News as a photographer. God I hope it goes well this is one big opportunity I can't mess up.'_

Max bounces over to the couch where Chloe sits watching Tv."Man this show is hilariously fucked up" Max flops on to the couch next to her girlfriend who raises her eyebrow in confusion as she watches the cartoon. "What does get schwifty mean?" the brunette not even sure she said that correctly "And why are all those floating heads watching them?"

Chloe laughing "They are in a singing competition with other planets and must win to survive"

Max tilting her head "That's hella strange." Max letting out a confused laugh as the girls sit for a few moments of silence until the credits begin to roll the brunette turns to her girlfriend.

"Sooooo, hey I've decided I'm going to tell my parents tonight about the engagement."

Chloe sitting up further she grabs the remote and turns the Tv off. "Oh, I thought we'd wait like a week or maybe a month."

The brunette playing along "You're right maybe we should just wait until the day before."

Chloe rolling her eyes giving Max a gentle push "That's perfect we can be like ' _surprise!'_ Chloe waving her arms around as Max watches her giggling "You're nuts"

Max begins to lay back on the couch her head resting on her girlfriends lap. "I just think ' _why not?'_ you know? They have always been so supportive since day one. I doubt this will change their mind of anything. Besides I gotta get to it before you post it on Facebook"

Chloe grabs a couch pillow and lightly presses it on the brunettes face "One time Caulfield!"

Max dramatically flails her arms around acting out "Can't… breath..gahh…." playing dead the blonde remarks "Yes, peace at last." Max pops one eye open and mumbles "You will pay the ultimate… _Price_ for that."

Chloe groans "You know if you weren't so fucking adorable…" Max leaning up kissing her on the lips "I know" laughing as she places her head back on her girlfriends lap.

"But seriously though, I think we should tell them tonight" the Brunette looking up at her girlfriend who is looking straight ahead into the turned off t.v. screen. "You're right" the blonde remarks. "No reason not to tell them, and honestly it would be a weight lifted off of us." Chloe smiling as she looks down in at her girlfriend who is happily smiling. "Great! Well they are going to us call on Skype within the hour! I just got to get my stuff ready or tomorrow really quick."

"Oh big day tomorrow?" Chloe sarcastically says as Max leaps up from laying down "Duh! Tomorrow is my first day at the Golden State News where I meet everyone and have a sit down with the boss I've heard from a few of my professors at school that he can be a bit interesting and erratic. I want to be prepared, I have to be there at seven in the morning."

" 7 a.m.?!" Chloe quips in surprise "That's what morning means!" Max giggles as she walks towards their bedroom to prepare for the next day "That means we have to go to sleep early" her voice busy as she begins to rummage through closet. Chloe with her arms crossed "Aw man and I really wanted to fix our time Dana ruined..."

"That's that." Max placing her outfit on her bed ' _This isn't too professional right?'_ Max adjust her focus as she leans her head back to get a better look at tomorrow's wear. Which is a Combination of a pink button up shirt paired with a dark blue blazer and matching colored pants. ' _Dress to impress is the motto so I've been told.'_

Max's computer suddenly begins to ring at the Table in the living room with the chime of Skype going off. Chloe calls to her "Ooooh Max darling you are being summoned!" Max sighs ' _It's Showtime'_ as she quickly paces over and plops on the couch next to Chloe and presses the green accept call button. Her parents appear before her simultaneously waving as Max and Chloe wave back "Hey girls!" Max's dad Ryan says with a loving smile "How goes your day girls?!" Max's Mom continues. Chloe catches a glimpse of her girlfriend and decides to go first to buy sometime.

"Ugh, busy especially working near the university at Starbucks. Hipsters as far as the eye can see. And hurried mom's who don't watch their kids. Such a hassle but hey money is money which helps pays for community oooh and they let me take coffee home so It all cancels out."

"Oh I bet honey. Just the other day I was there and the woman would not get off the phone even when it was her turn to order. Holding up the line being self centered people like that irk me but good for you to power through that." Vanessa smiles laughing as the girls bond.

"And what about you Max big day tomorrow right?!" Her Dad proudly says as he shifts In his seat.

"Yeah! I was actually just picking out what to wear right before you called. I heard the boss is a bit of a straightforward personality type so I'm kind of nervous well that and the whole open door for my career thing" laughing as she sighs "I can't say I'm not excited though!"

Her parents smile fondly as her father continues "We are so proud of you Max we know you'll knock this out of the park."

"We sure are! Getting out there and achieving your dream. Always amazes me how grown up you two really are." Her Mom smiles softly as a slight pause fills the air.

"So what else is new?" Her dad ask happily.

' _Here we go Max, this will be easy. Just like a Band-Aid you got this.'_

"Well actually you remember that one time how we promised each other no secrets?" Max begins to smile as she sees her parents faces their heads nodding with curiosity written all over. The brunette looks over to her right hand off screen her blue eye's lovingly look at the ring her girlfriend gave her three days ago.

"Well, I've got something to tell you!"

* * *

A/N so just a few things to note This story won't always open up with a scene from the past I will do it every so often to fill in some fun or crucial moments that can pertain to the girls lives in present day. The next chapter will be all new with a different world for our favorite girls to interact with! Oh also Chloe is blonde now so instead of calling her blunette I will be transitioning to that. As always I hope you enjoy reading have a great day!


	3. Our World

Chapter III

Our World

"Man people are up this early?" Chloe yawning slouching in the girls truck, a newer model, well new enough but reliable. A light blue 2010 Ford F-150. A gift from her parents before she left. Joyce and David couldn't stand the thought of her driving the old junker knowing at any moment it could cough out. Turning her head to her freckled face beauty "Did you know this?"

"Well we weren't suppose to tell you until you're older but this is what adults do." The brunette giggling while her girlfriend smirks and rolls her eye's. "I mean we are in line at where you work silly"

"Infallible logic my dear but I don't work until 10" the girls at the drive thru at Starbucks waiting on their order. Pulling up towards the window Chloe sees a familiar face, her Manager at the window a woman in her 40s, brunette hair, and well in shape for her age. "Hey Kim, what are you doing working the drive thru?"

"Ah short staffed this morning, Jack quit on Friday. Almost like people don't want to wake up early to make coffee for other people." She smiles as she hands Chloe their Coffee and nods her head towards the side "The nice older lady in front paid for your order, if only they knew it was you"

"Oh har har and to think I was going to clock in early and help out" Kimberly letting out a strong laugh "Oh honey if that happened, it would snow in the bay"

Chloe smiling "Yeah Imagine that… um well here get the order behind me. Might as well keep the train of good fortune going"

Kim taking her card "Mighty Kind of you, I like your attitude when Max is around" Max drinking her coffee, popping her to the side looking out the window towards Kimberly waving "Hey Kim how are you?!"

"Oh doing fine girl, just making my way you know." Handing Chloe her card back "Total with your discount was 84.50"

Chloe wide eyed "Are you serious?!" shifting in her seat to look behind her "Who the hell is behind me a village?" seeing a lone sedan with only a single person inside "Oh, you brunettes think you're so funny"

Max laughing in her seat as Kim winks at Chloe "Total was 7.43 Have a great morning, I'll see you later Chloe and good luck Max!" Kim Closes the window going back to get the next customers items. Max shouting a thank you as the girls drive off.

"Ooh so you talk about me at work? I hope all good things." The brunette raising an eyebrow prodding for information.

"Only when I'm hella bored or Chance makes a pass at me sooo pretty much everyday" Chloe laughing as she takes a small drink from her coffee.

"Someone hits on you and I just now found out about?" Max with Hand on the middle of her chest sarcastically shocked. "Sounds like Chance has …"

"Don't" Chloe interrupts trying to sway Max away from one of her many _hilarious_ jokes.

But the brunette smirks "…Taken to many opportunities"

Chloe lets out a laugh "I hate you" as she takes her girlfriends hand placing a small kiss on her knuckles. "So Max what's on your mind? Big day are you excited?

The brunette tilts her head pondering the question but gets lost looking out the passenger window as countless buildings and people reflect by on the drive. _'All of this at one point seemed lost. Our final week, The situation, the disaster, the universal death machine… Whatever you want to call it. Was after us, after our world, and thought it had me. And for a moment I thought it did too…_

"Um Earth to Max? You okay?" The brunette lets out a smile "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine just thinking about today all these people around us just makes me wonder what goes on through their heads as well."

"Well, why don't you tell me what's going on through yours?" Chloe shaking their locked hands between them giving off a warm smile.

"Well, truthfully about Arcadia Bay and the storm... I know It's random and out of no where but…"

Chloe shaking her head "Hey don't worry about it, I know exactly what you're thinking and even more so since the anniversary of it is coming. I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about it either."

Max smiling at her understanding girlfriend "It's just, you ever wonder if I'm the first to go through what I did? Given some power? And just…to be casted out to the world and make a choice?"

Shrugging her shoulders "I don't know, and after what we've been through. Turns out we don't know much at all. But that's okay, I'd rather go through life questioning and finding answers rather than knowing everything. Makes the ride worth it I guess"

Nodding her head in agreement "Yeah, you're right just who would of ever thought I'd be able to-

 **BEEEEP**! **BEEEEEP**!

"Watch where you're going Fucker!" Chloe flipping off the driver in front of her who just cut her off firmly pressing on the trucks horn. "Man some people are just oblivious! We need a new plague."

The Brunette laughing as she watches her girlfriend shake her fist out the window still yelling "Chloe I think you've scared them for life." Laughing as the girls now sit at a red light "Hey Chlo you know what else is in a few days? Our five year anniversary!" leaning over the middle compartment between them and placing a kiss on the blondes cheek.

"Oh I know!" Chloe smiles dancing a little in her seat "I've been planning for this since our 4th!" Turning her head to meet Max's lips, the lights turn green as the cars behind them begin to honk. Chloe with a smirk shoves her hand out the window once more this time flipping off the cars behind them.

The girls drive on for a few more minutes chatting and singing to what comes on the radio both feeling the effects of Coffee flowing through them. The sounds of the city and vehicles surround them as they drive through San Francisco, towards Max's new internship as a photographer for the newspaper.

' _All I want is you, will you be my bride. Take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.'_ Max singing loud as she sways her head side to side "Come on Chloe I know you know it!"

Max starting up again as Chloe laughs and decides to take the lead.

' _If you were a river in the mountains tall, the rumble of your water would be my call. If you were the winter, I know I'd be the snow. Just as long as you were with me, when the cold winds blow.'_

Max laughing with her hands clasped together "Yay! I totally knew it!" Chloe face a little red but a full smile fills her face "Hey man It's a catchy tune" Both girls laugh as the song fades Chloe slightly leans over towards the radio to turn the volume down.

"Almost there babe you ready? Cause I know you're going to blow them away!" Chloe places a fist in front of her nodding towards Max's talent.

"Yeah, I think this will go well I've been told on multiple times how um I guess ' _unusual'_ the boss can be. His name is Raymond Richardson and the letter he wrote me seemed nice and welcoming, of course maybe he didn't write it. So I'm curious as to what people mean. Other than that I'm excited and nervous to meet all the new co workers And the new projects they will have me apart of. It's a whole new experience! I hope they don't treat me bad just cause I'm an intern."

"Well if they do, you point me in their direction and I'll change a few minds or two"

The brunette giggling "Oh? Maybe you should walk me in as my personal bodyguard"

"I could totally kick the door down and be all like ' _Yo listen up you slob knockers this is my Girl Max you fuck with her I'll drop kick your ass!'_

"Slob Knockers? My hero." The brunette laying her head back her hand gently placed on her forehead as if she's a damsel in distress. The girls pull Into the parking lot of the rather large building their Destination. ' _Golden State News'_ reading the sign that Sits high above her ' _Wowsers, time to make my first marks on the world.'_

"We're early which is good I need time to find the exact room" the brunette looking at the clock on the radio reading 7:02 a.m. "The orientation Starts at 7:30 from what I've heard It was suppose to be two of us but for some reason the other person Dropped out probably found a different opportunity."

"Afterwards, I have a sit down with the boss and after that I meet everyone else! And whatever first assignment they put me on. Should be a full day of things to do!" Max undoes her seatbelt and looks at her girlfriend "Well I should get going! I'll text you as soon as I settle in!"

Both girls lean towards each other to kiss goodbye for the day "Good luck Babe! I want to know all about your first day!" Chloe telling Max as the brunette hops out of the truck. "Of Course! Love you, see you later tonight." Chloe blowing a kiss towards Max as she catches the kiss and closes the door.

Max turns around walking towards the building her coffee in one hand and her camera bag hanging around her shoulder ' _New objective: Enter the building.'_ Max smirks mocking a video game tutorial in her head. As she Enters the building she's suddenly surrounded by the busy talks of the people around her. Looking at various people focusing in on their conversations

' _Well Paris would be nice for our honeymoon but I'm thinking more… like Hawaii!' hearing two women chatting as they walk in the elevator_

Sheturns her head to a man angered with his conversation on the phone ' _NO NO NO We neeeed the signature by 5 today or the whole deal is dead in the water!'_

"Ma'am? Excuse me Miss?" Max pulled back as she hears someone calling to her. Max shifts her head forward centering it on the desk before her a woman smiling at her "Can I help you?" Max happily nodding as she paces over. "Hello, My name is Max Caulfield I'm the new intern for Golden State News I'm a little lost."

"No Worries . I'm Samantha Hughes I'm the Check in guide to the building. Lots of new comers, people come through here for different partners and different reasons. The Sun central Building is host to 5 different companies including the one your looking for. Now let me just check for you in our system, ah yes! Maxine Caulfield, Photographer For Golden State Inc. Here's your badge for easy permit the next time you enter." Handing over a lanyard with thick plastic ID card hanging Max takes it In her hand she studies the card. Her photo placed on the corner a backdrop of the golden gate bridge and her very own name.

' _Holy Shit this is real!'_ Max happily shouting in her head as she places the lanyard around her neck "Thank you so much this is great!"

"A fresh happy face. Always good to see those." Samantha laughs at the brunettes excitement "Well to get to GSN take one of the elevators on your the left, go to the 15th floor and as soon as the doors open you can't miss it good luck and congratulations on your achievement."

"Thank you have a great day" leaning over the desk slightly to shake Samantha's hand

"Call me Sam" she warmly smiles as she meets Max's hand

"Oh, well you can call me Max!" the brunette excitedly says back as she lets go and follows the instructions towards the elevator. '1 _5th floor 15_ _th_ _floor 15_ _th_ _floor'_ she repeats in her head as if somehow she would forget. The brunette steps into the elevator with a packed house. A man begins to ask her what floor but before he can finish his sentence she excitedly yells "15th floor!"

The people in the elevator laugh as the man turns to the console of buttons "15th floor it is!" Max blushing at her actions "Th-thank you" with a little bit more of a timid voice this go around. ' _Good going genius just relax everything is cool Sam said as soon as the doors open I can't miss it. So I'm good'_

The elevator goes up, stopping at each floor as the bundle of busy businessmen and women flush out each stop. Until, to her surprise she's the last left after the 14th floor stop. "Well a moment to yourself even if it is for a few seconds." She sighs and smiles as the elevator rises…

' _Ding Ding'_

The Doors casually open as Max steps out taking in the floors environment. Turning her head left and right as she walks down the hall looking at the various articles in picture frames along the walls from different era's of media ' _One giant leap for mankind… Barrier broken Berlin wall torn down… Earthquake shakes up the Series"_

' _They've covered so many things, so many iconic moments in history. It's like walking through a hall time machine. I guess I would know a thing or two about that. I wonder how I'll fit in with this history? I guess this is my one small step.'_

Max reaches the end of the hall looking at the door with an automated lock ' _looks like I need to slide my card here'_

" _SO. FREAKING. COOL."_ The brunette shuffles with the card around her neck and slides it across the lock a little green light flashes back. ' _I'm like a secret agent'_

"Welcome ! I hope you found your way just fine. My name is Rose Timmers you can call me Rose. I'm The Secretary for dealing with all of his meetings and consultations. A dark red head with green eyes in her mid 30s sits before Max behind her desk.

"G-good Morning Rose, no not at all. The front desk downstairs, She was very helpful. And uh you can call me Max. So far it seems like everyone hear is on first name bases which is nice"

The red head smiles "Well Max it's just sort of the friendly establishment that's built up around here unless someone really dislikes their first name. So Let's get you started, first up on your agenda is the dreaded orientation video. Everyone here went through it. It's just a brief video demonstrating the history as well as the ins and outs and how we became a renowned source for all types of news and media."

"That sounds Interesting, walking through the hall before I entered it was really great seeing all the stories you guys have covered so I wonder what else I can learn!"

Rose laughing "Oh Max dear I love your enthusiasm, now follow me."

The two girls walk through an office, primarily filled with cubicle after cubicle with a crowd of either busy minds or distracted eyes following the two women as they make their way towards the conference room on the opposite side from the front desk.

"You'll meet most of the staff afterwards don't worry we're a friendly bunch, but always on a tight schedule This floor holds 78 employees now you won't meet everyone most of which are usually out on assignment but an email was sent out to say hi if they see you. I know you were suppose to meet first but he's out at the moment and will be back after lunch. Personal matters." Rose reaching out with her hand to open up to a medium sized conference room a fancy mahogany desk sat at the center with multiple chairs all around. A projector hung from above pointed at whiteboard with a screen to be lowered operated by a switch on the wall.

"I see you have your own coffee but if you'd like to get refill or a snack we have a tray and espresso machine set up in the back over there if you need the restroom its just out this office first door to your left. Hmm Other then that I'll be back in about an hour do you have any questions?"

"Actually I do! I heard about another intern that was suppose to join us but suddenly had to back out? Will someone else be taking their place?" Max ask as she takes a seat in one of the oversized plushed office chairs.

"There will be as a matter of fact. She was informed on Saturday but needs time to make arrangements with her classes. She should be here sometime this week."

"That's great to hear, it'll be nice to have someone here just as lost as I am." Max laughs lightly in a bit of a nervous manner as she soaks in all of the new information. "So, what's her name?"

"For the life of me I can't recall at the moment, I do remember that her parents own a gallery up in Oregon. Uh what was it Chase.."

The brunettes eyes widened as she hears the name and mumbles out "V..Victoria Chase"

The red head smiles and nods her head in agreement "Yes! Victoria Chase. Do you know her?"

Max leaning forward in her chair eyeing her cup of coffee as she talks to it "I do" swinging her seat to look at Rose "We went to Blackwell Academy Together. A private school up In Arcadia bay"

"Oh, I've heard of Blackwell." Her eyes narrowed her face slightly irate as she hears the name "Did you happen to go there While Mark-"

Max interrupts not rudely but with a quick answer "I did he was my teacher the year it happened."

"Shame. What a waste of talent. I'm Sorry you had to go through those events."

' _Me too'_ The brunette thinks to herself as she takes a drink from her cup. A silence fills the room as both girls look at each other but for a moment. Rose breaks the tension with a smile as she takes a few steps towards Max.

"Water under the bridge now right? Let's not waste time dwelling on the past. Hmm ironically I'm going to have you watch a video on our history" The girls laughter fills the room as the conversation and tension dissipates. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything Max and in any case I'll be back once the video is done. Don't let Me catch you snoring" She playfully remarks As she presses play on the computer allowing the video to play and walks out the room closing the door.

An older man appears on the screen with what seems to be a worn let's just get this over with smile… ' _Ah a fresh face to meet the world! We here at Golden Gate News welcome you with open arms and open minds! We have a rich history to uphold…'_

' _Victoria Chase we meet again… well soon I guess, I shouldn't be so upset with the situation. It's not like we left off on bad terms or anything. But then again we weren't exactly BFFs, but we got along more which was nice._

Max looks at her phone for a moment ' _Man Chloe is going to get a kick out of this, but I should really pay attention to the video they might pop quiz me. The guy doesn't even look interested in the shit he's saying and he wants me to listen? Go fuck your selfie'_

The brunette let's out a laugh as she decides to focus on the screen before her. A series of words forming stories scroll down the screen as the man narrates telling of the companies history as various old recorded video's play. How they attribute themselves as the best at what they do. If anything Max felt it to be more of some sort of propaganda piece. This continues for another hour or so before she hears a knock at the door saving her from the rest of the video.

"Uh hey Sorry to interrupt but I heard they had doughnuts In here?"

Max swivels in her chair to get a better look at the door as a lady with black hair and brown eyes pokes her head in.

"Oh, Um it's not a problem This was almost done anyways, I hope." The brunette smiles at the newcomer who slides in to the room closing the door behind her as if she was trying to keep a low profile.

"You must be the new intern! I'm Madison Carter I see they've got you watching this Shi- I mean junk." The raven haired woman extends her hand towards Max.

"Hello, I'm Max Caulfield. And yeah they do hmm it's not exactly something design to keep someone awake but I guess it's neat in the sense that it's professional" Greeting Madison with a warm smile as she finishes her sentence but Madison looks at her confused but with a smirk.

"Okay, you're right it's shit." Both girls laugh for a moment as Madison spots the tray of delights.

Max feels herself settling in more and more as she meets another person ' _Another friendly face! Rose has been right so far. I'm glad. Friends on day one will make this a lot of fun.'_ Max's eyes follow her new soon to be friend, a well dressed women wearing a step counter on her wrist ' _Must watch her figure but I guess doughnuts are tempting.'_

The brunette smirks as Madison grabs a plate full of the sweets "That's uh" Max stifled laughter breaks through "Are you going to eat all of those by yourself?"

Madison turns her head, already a doughnut in her mouth. She attempts to speak but stops as she laughs taking the treat into her hand "No, no I'm sort breaking a rule of my own it's not my cheat day but I couldn't help it and this is for the others around me. Hey I know! Come with me and I'll Introduce you to the group we are the photographers of this place!"

Max smiles wide as she nods her head "Sure! I'm here for photography as well!" Max sits up from her chair and grabs her things but pauses for a moment. "I'll tell Rose first just so she doesn't think I up and left from boredom."

Madison Smiles and nods "Good idea" as she walks towards the door and stepping out as she waits for Max to follow.

' _I got to text Chloe real quick! She'll be delighted to know I am amongst my people."_

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** Everything is going great so far! I'm about to meet the other photographs! :D :D

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** And you'll never guess who the other intern is *dramatic music intensifies*

* **Bzzzt Bzzzt***

Reaching into her pocket Chloe sees the new messages from her girlfriend which always brings a smile to her face her eyes reflect the light of the screen as they scan the words. ' _Ah! I see my lovely photographer found her peeps!'_ Chloe begins to type back but is interrupted _._

"Chloe, I thought you came in early to help out, not stand around acting like a good Samaritan!" Kimberley with her hands placed on her hips "Put away your phone please and give this order to the customer"

"Yes Master!" Chloe saluting as she grabs the cup and inspects the name on the side her face bewildered as she attempts to say the name.

"Cassandra? Umm Caesar? _"_

' _Is that even a fucking C?'_

"Excuse me Miss I believe that's mine" a customer watching Chloe who is still studying the cup but breaks her eyes away for moment to meet the customers

"Oh, Um vanilla Ice coffee?" the customer nods at Chloe's question

"Sorry about that. SOMEONE writes in hieroglyphics" Shouting behind her to catch attention.

The customer laughs as Chloe scolds her coworkers "Well in case you were wondering its Mary"

"I knew it wasn't a C" the blonde mumbles under her breath

A voice calls from behind her a younger male with black hair just turned 18. About Chloe's height but fairly skinny with tan skin. "My bad Chloe I was in a hurry with the other orders I wasn't really paying attention."

Chloe turns around and smiles "It's cool Chance knew it was you just wanted to give you shit in front of the customer"

"Jeeez thanks Chloe. She was cute too and I think she was eyeing me."

"Pffft Chance you think anything that breaths is hitting on you." The blonde laughs as she tends to more orders.

"Yeah right I don't hit on you. You don't even bat on my team."

Chloe with a curious smile looks down "Bat on your team? Well I don't got much to swing with down there"

Chance laughs as he stands at the register waiting for more customers "You know what I mean. You're ga… you have Max"

"You can say it Chance I'm Gaaaaaaaaay" Chloe smiles "Since when has that stopped you? Last week you told me ' _if you were a ground coffee, you'd be an espresso cause you're so fine_ ' Chloe laughs as she repeats the line "Maybe put in your energy else where maybe you'll have a chance! Speak of the devil here comes Jamie now"

"Hey Gurl! Do my eye's deceive me Chloe here before me? I must be dreamin"

Another co worker of Chloe and Chance. Jamie sticks out like sore thumb with part of her hair being green.

"Hey Jay!" Chloe shouts happily "Came in early to help out. Miranda is sick and Jack quit didn't want to leave Kim hanging."

"hmmp Jack was a dick so fiiine by me. Hey Chance how you doin?"

"Oh uh good Chloe and I were just talking sports."

"I didn't take you for the sporty type Chloe" Jamie comments

"It depends I was just hearing how much Chance likes pitching when he plays Baseball"

Chance begins to grow embarrassed as his eyes grow wide "Wha that's not… she's being.. oh look a customer I'll be back" He quickly moves away as the Chloe and Jamie chat for a minute before Kim joins in.

"Jay great you're here! What are you girls talking about?"

Jamie smiles at Kim greeting her "Sports. Um I think, not really sure but whatever it is, it's making Chance blush so it must be good." Chloe and Jaime laugh as Kim smirks at the girls

"Now girls be nice to Chance don't go corrupting his young mind now. Chloe can you do me a favor and take the drive thru? And Jay can take the counter"

"sure no problem" both girls replying at the same time

The busy morning passes into the early afternoon as the girls along with Chance make small talk and shuffle around interacting with the customers new faces and usual smiles coming through. Chloe still at the drive thru with her last customer before she takes lunch.

"Good afternoon may I take your order?"

"Hey man… Bro...Can I get a Big Mac?"

"Ugh" Chloe sighs "Sir, We don't make hamburgers here… We do have various sandwiches"

"Can I have cheese?"

"Man how high are you?"

"Yes."

Chloe laughs at the strangers unusual answer "We can make you a toasted Ham cheese sandwich"

"Raaad man! Thanks!"

"I'll take that as a yes your total is 8.57" A few moments of silence pass before the man speaks again

"Yooo how are you in this speaker?"

Chloe laughs once more before telling the man to pull forward and getting the order for him. Afterwards Chloe takes off her headset and passes by Kim "Hey I'm taking lunch! Back in 40ish!" Chloe exits the establishment heading towards her truck she hops on in and pulls out her phone

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** Everything is going great so far! I'm about to meet the other photographs! :D :D

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** And you'll never guess who the other intern is *dramatic music intensifies*

 **12:04 p.m. Chloe:** Hey babe! How exciting you've always been great at making friends!

 **12:05 p.m. Chloe:** It's someone we know? Small world! Oh and I hope you enjoy your lunch!

 _ **Bzzzt Bzzzt…**_

' _Perfect timing!'_ Max's eyes light up as she hears her phone vibrate on her desk. Over the past few hours Max was with Madison who introduced her around touring the office Before Rose took over. Giving her a further rundown and showing her to her very own desk. Sat near a window around her fellow photographers. Max reaches for her phone on the desk as she unlocks it.

' _She's so sweet always full of confidence for me. She even made me lunch for my first day!'_

Max grabs her lunch bag excited and curious as to What Chloe did with her lunch she opens it up and smiles as she pulls a diet herbal tea and a Tupperware with Alfredo Chicken pasta ' _aw did she stay up later to make this for me? Dorbs.'_ Max sees a note and a turned over flat object. ' _Hmm what's this?'_

Max grabs the note first unfolding it

' _To my partner in time! I'm suuuuuper proud of you and I know you'll probably hear that a ton but I mean seriously Max for so long you dreamed of being a photographer and travelling the world and showing everyone on it how you see it through your eyes and I can't wait until they do! I hope you enjoy your first day and oooh don't share your lunch for your eye's and mouth only!'_

 _Chloxox_

Max looks at the turned over object immediately knowing what it is ' _Well a Polaroid photo… for clever girl!'_

Max turns over the photo revealing a racy Chloe clearly undressed but with an apron covering her breast she is slightly bending forward a small view can be seeing down between the cloth giving a glimpse of Chloe's cleavage, as she winks and blows a kiss at the camera.

' _Chloe! This is not safe for work material!'_ Max taking a longer look than she should, finding herself slightly nibbling her bottom lip she places the photo back down in her bag and zips it back up, her face still red as she looks around 'casually' making sure no one saw. ' _Great hungry and horny'_ Max smiling to her thoughts as she opens up her dish to start her lunch.

A few minutes go by as Max stares out the window she was placed next to.

' _Just on that sidewalk alone I bet there are more people than Arcadia bay. So many people, what do they all do? What if one of them is like me… well Was? I don't know if I can still do it. It's been years since I've tried and I intend on keeping it that way.'_

Max halfway through her lunch she's now just surfing the web on her phone when Rose meets her at her Desk.

"Max! Ray is here and told me to come get you. Now don't worry I know he might come off a little strange at first but you will learn to roll with it." The redhead smiles at Max the brunette takes a drink of her tea to help gather her thoughts.

"Oh, uh I've been waiting all day!" Max says with a smile but inside she feels a knot.

' _Roll with it? Roll with what?!'_

Max thinking to herself as Rose leads her to Head of the company. "Here we are! Remember he's the one who approved of you being here so he's already impressed just have a nice chat!"

Max nods confirming Roses words. Max sees a figure moving through the fog glass of the door she opens it up to a rather large office for one person. Various Plants posted in the corners of the room a very messy desk which also held his computer and a single photo of him and his wife. The room also harbored a large window giving way towards a gorgeous view of the downtown of the city.

"Maxine Caulfield!" an older man behind the desk in his 50's with a vertically striped Blue and white shirt. Slick gray hair combed. Definitely well dressed and smelled of cigarettes. Clearly since the wrinkles in his face were prominent. His brown eyes stare at Max as his gravely toned voice calls her name.

"Hmm Maxine Caulfield. Do you like that name?"

Max standing at the doorway still, shaking her head "Uh no sir. Actually, Everyone calls me…"

Ray interrupts her "Caulfield! That's what I'll call you from now on. Rolls off the tongue more. What is it? Scottish? Mexican?"

"It's Irish sir." Max answering back as she makes her way to a seat in front of Ray.

' _Mexican? What the hell?'_

"Ah yes Irish! Hey did you ever hear the one about how many potatoes it takes to kill an Irish man? "

Max shakes her head again her head slightly tilted as The man before her doesn't seem to stop talking.

"None!" Ray burst into hysterics as he repeatedly hits his desk with the palm of his hand as he continues to laugh. "Get it?! Because of the f- oh you're to young" he says as he takes a breath before gathering his composure once more.

Max laughs lightly smirking at Ray indulging him ' _I studied history asshole'_

"That's very funny sir"

"Caulfield, did you serve in the military?"

"No, why?"

"You keep calling me sir."

"Just being respectful I suppose. My Parents taught me."

"Respect huh? We need more of that around here!" Ray begins to press a button on his phone calling to Rose allowing to hear her through speaker.

"Rose, From now on make sure everyone calls me sir. We need more respect around here."

A moment of silence before Rose responds "Yes . Is that all?"

Ray stares at Max doing nothing more but just looking at her.

' _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GUY. IS HE THINKING? HE'S JUST LOOKING AT ME'_

Max turns her head scratching the back to break contact.

"Oh Yes! Now I know. Rose can you cancel my 8:30."

"Sir it's 1 in the afternoon" Max responds to his question directed at Rose.

Ray shifts his eyes looking at his clock on the wall, then back at Max, then back at his phone.

"Rose can you reschedule my 8:30"

The brunette doing her best not to laugh as Ray finishes his conversation with Rose she sits upright drinking more of her tea to relax a little.

' _Holy shit I figured out who he reminds me of! I need pictures of spider man! His name is even Ray! Does he know? Does he know Stan Lee? This is too much.'_

"So Caulfield I'm impressed with your portfolio." Ray holding a folder of Max's various photos she's taken throughout her time at school.

Max smiles at Ray ' _That was unexpected but really nice of him to say'_

"Thank you sir that means-"

In what seems to be normal fashion now Ray interrupts her again "Don't get use to it. I'm impressed with my wife's guitar playing but after awhile it's just sound much like her talking"

' _Welp…'_ Max rolls her eye's

"So what kind of equipment are you working with Caulfield?"

"Oh um at the moment I have a Nikon D3200 and for personal use I have my instant camera" Max reaching into her camera bag showing both as she displays them on Rays paper filled desk.

Ray shifts his head between Max and the cameras multiple times before he finally speaks. "Stick with the Former the other isn't quite my tempo"

' _THAT'S NOT EVEN THE SAME MOVIE. I'M I BEING PUNKED?'_

"Have you met your partner yet?" Ray stands from his desk Walking over to a cabinet of more papers shifting through them.

"No I haven't. But I'm assuming it will be the other intern?" Max watching as her eyes follow Ray who goes from one end of the room to the other.

"Nope. You'll be working with a member of the staff. A journalist, you'll be going out with him in the field. Thought it would give you valuable experience"

Max smiling "That's actually sounds really great."

"I know." Ray stopping in front of his desk calling Rose once more.

"Rose, can you tell Charles Locke to get In here?"

"Sure thing is that all?"

' _Oh not again!'_ Shouting in her head as Ray Stares at Max but this time he answers quickly "Yes."

A few moments pass on as a knock is heard at the door before someone enters.

"Ah! Xavier come in!" Ray laughing to himself as if he was the first to come up with the joke.

"It's Locke sir, Charles Locke." A man in his 30s with blonde short hair wearing socks with sandals, blue jeans and red button up shirt. With a face that looks like he's heard that joke one too many times before.

Ray crosses his arms looking Charles up and down "Charles?"

"Yes sir?" Charles asking cautiously

"You're no fun."

Max awkwardly sitting in between the two as she whips her eyes back and forth between the both of them ' _Uh oh…'_

"So I've been told. Ray can you tell me why I'm here already? I have a story I'm working on and the final edits need to be done before I leave today."

"No foreplay? Alright! This is Maxine she likes being called Caulfield and she's your new Partner!"

Max slightly shocked by her introduction she stands up and faces Charles "Hello, it's a pleasure meeting …"

In a running theme as the current events unfold Max is again interrupted.

"You can't be Serious Ray! I'm not going to chaperone Some kid"

' _I'm not some kid… Fucking asshole'_

Max eyebrow furrow her eye's beaming at Charles as he pleads to Ray. But Max this time interrupts them.

"Excuse me Mr Flip flops with socks? Some kid?" Max crossing her arms standing at a slant as she refuses to be some side talked assignment.

"Oh great, see Ray she even has an attitude!" Charles pointing at Max but still not looking at her

"I have the attitude?! You came in here and disregarded me instantly!" Max walking over towards Charles view so he can see her.

Ray stands behind his desk his head moving slowly back in forth as if he's pondering existence.

"Ray, please you know I work better on my own."

Max looks at Ray as Charles gives his last plea.

Ray smiles at Max nodding at her then looks at Charles "I may or may not know that but what I do know is that if you refuse and speak out against me again you'll be doing a lot of work on your own and you won't be getting paid for it. Understand?"

Charles with his head hanging in defeat with a heavy sigh "Yes sir."

"And if I find out you're treating Caulfield poorly that offer sticks."

"Yes sir"

"You may go now. Caulfield will be with you in a moment."

Charles leaves the room looking at Max and slams the door.

The brunette jumps as the door closes behind her ' _What the hell just happened?'_

Ray laughs as he sits back at his desk placing his feet on top of the paperwork "He's a bundle of joy don't worry you two will soon be peas in a pod! An Irishman and a potato!"

Max face goes from rage to laughter as she hears more about the potatoes

"I Guess I don't have a chance of a new Partner do I?" The brunette asking curiously

"Nope, but that's what happens time from time Caulfield. Life is about sharing and most people don't like to share. Besides if I thought you couldn't handle it you wouldn't be in my office." Ray smiles at Max normally. An unexpected look but a welcomed one.

"Thank you sir I appre-"

"Guitar, Caulfield. Now get out there and show me a concert"

Max smiles as she isn't bothered by another interruption ' _Roll with it'_

"Right!" The brunette nods in acceptance as she steps out of Rays office.

' _Well that was fucking strange.'_ Max sighs as she looks forward and sees Rose smiling at her.

"Soooooooo?" Rose ask with trailing off curious voice.

"I rolled with it." Max laughs as Rose smirks nodding her

"Good, and the yelling?"

"Oh uh I hit a rough patch rolling down the hill in the form Of Charles Locke."

"Oh dear" Rose laughs as she shakes her "Don't worry Max he's just tied down with deadlines he's not usually so grumpy I promise"

"I sure hope so" Max nodding "Well now I have to go meet him where is his desk?"

"Just keep going straight he should be the 6th or 7th cubicle down on your right. You call me if he decides to sequel his performance alright?"

The brunette smiles at Rose "Sure thing! I'll see you later Rose!"

Max begins to walk looking around and counting in her head ' _On the right she said'_ but as she walks further and further she finally spots the flip flop bandit. _'He still looks pretty upset I'm sure we can work this out. He can't hate me forever right?'_ Max stops at Charles cubicle and waits for him to finish typing but his eyes shift towards Max

"Are you just going to stand there or take a seat?" Charles points behind him to an empty chair

' _With his attitude I'm sure this thing is a dust collector'_

Charles goes back to work on his computer typing up a storm. He's no pushover when it comes to his work and never missed a deadline. He takes pride in what he does which essentially pushes other's out.

"I'll be another minute don't touch anything" Calling back towards Max who is already inspecting a Vinyl Pop figure of Superman.

Charles sighs as he turns in his chair facing Max who is sitting innocently "So what's the story kid? How did I get handpicked for this?"

Max leans back in the chair with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised "First of all it's Max okay? Second I submitted my application and portfolio for a potential internship here and guess what? I was picked. And as for why we are working together? said it would be valuable experience and I agreed he then called you must've had you in mind all along."

Flip flops sits looking agitated "Look ki…Max. I really don't work well with others I do my stories my way and I'm not sure what I could teach you tell Ray this was a mistake from you it'll be better from me he'll fire me."

"No can do already tried. And how do you know I can't help in someway? You haven't even seen my work. Maybe we can be a dynamic duo!" Max pointing her finger in the air smiling at Charles knowing this is slightly getting on his nerves.

"Fine. I'll look at your work fair is fair I guess. Let me just finish up here I'll take a look after work and I'll email you my thoughts. Sound good?"

Max nods "Sure, whether you like my work or not we got to produce something." As she sits up from the chair and walks back to her desk saying "See ya later" with no answer back.

' _Well I guess you can't win them all'_

The midday slowly turns into a sun setting as the work day comes to a close. Max packs up her possessions to get ready to head home. Waiting on Chloe to pick her up. Max walks through the office saying bye to the new group of people she gained as friends today.

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** Everything is going great so far! I'm about to meet the other photographs! :D :D

 **9:33 a.m. Max:** And you'll never guess who the other intern is *dramatic music intensifies*

 **12:04 p.m. Chloe:** Hey babe! How exciting you've always been great at making friends!

 **12:05 p.m. Chloe:** It's someone we know? Small world! Oh and I hope you enjoy your lunch!

 **1:43 p.m. Max:** Oh my dog lunch was amazing! I'm ready for dessert ;)

 **1:50 p.m. Chloe:** Yay! Glad you liked it. I hope you like strawberry.

 **5:02 p.m. Max:** Hey Chlo I'm ready to go when you are!

 **5:02 p.m. Chloe:** Already here babe! Missed you!

Max puts away her phone as she steps out the elevator saying goodnight to Sam who was also preparing to go home she waves as he exits the building and spots Chloe. Max skips to the truck with a smile on her face as she opens the truck door and hops in. Placing her items on the floor between her legs the girls meet in the middle for a kiss.

"Well that's a lovely way to say hello." Chloe smirks as the girls rest their foreheads against each other.

Max smiles back "It's French" laughing as she places a peck on Chloe's nose as she pulls away and puts her seatbelt on.

Chloe begins to put the truck in reverse and exits the parking lot "So how was your first day?!"

Max smiles and tilts her head pondering the question and reflecting on everything that happened as she looks at Chloe with smile

"I'm about to chew your ear off" both girls laugh as they drive off heading home.

* * *

A/N hey everyone! So a lot to read and catch up with in this chapter! I had a ton of different Ways for max & chloe to interact with their world but figured that could be put in later! enjoy reading all the character interactions I had a ton of fun coming up with different things. As we go along certain things will become more clear and answered! Like what really happened that one fateful week! Have a great weekend!


	4. First Assignment

Chapter IV

First Assignment

 **Oct 1st 2018 10:30 p.m.**

"What would you do for a Klondike bar?" Chloe ask as she takes a drag from the joint placed between her fingers passing it over to her fiancee in bed next to her.

"What?" The brunette laughs as places the rolled up paper between her lips while in her other hand she scrolls through her Facebook on her phone "That's so fucking cool! Kate got another one her children's book published. It's been about a few weeks since we last talked. I should call her or at least message her."

"Don't hesitate babydoll!" the blonde smirks as she grabs the joint once more "You know she'll never gloat of her achievements so do it for her! Besides I miss my Kate."

"Your Kate?" Max smiles playing along "Oh what makes her yours?"

"Hey man that cinnamon bun is a delicacy" the girls laugh as she takes one last hit before finishing it.

"You're terrible Chlo" Max laughs as she rolls her eyes "You're right though, I do miss her. I'll leave her quick message instead of calling. Just in case she's sleeping."

 **10:36 p.m. Max:** Kate! Oh my dog congratulations on the new book! You never cease to amaze me! **10:36 p.m. Max:** Come the holidays We should get together to celebrate! Xomaxo

 **10:38 p.m. Kate:** Aw! Max I miss you and Chloe! Thank you so much you've always been an inspiration **10:39 p.m. Kate:** Actually! I was going to surprise you girls but… I'm no good at it! I'm heading out to San Francisco next week ! It's for a huge convention for children and parents to come meet the authors behind the books. We have reading sessions and meet & greets with the kids! You should come take pictures!

 **10:41 p.m. Max:** That sounds perfect it's a date! Now I'm too excited to sleep!

 **10:42 p.m. Kate:** Aw :) but we must, for the days will come quicker! Goodnight Max!

Bouncing up in down in her bed "Kate's actually coming over next week!" placing the phone in front of Chloe, showing the conversation. Her eye's shift through the screen as she reads the text to herself.

"Talk about perfect timing! The world has it's way of making things happen! She can stay with us for those few days!" the blonde excitedly saying as she rolls to her side, her elbow propping up her head as she watches Max.

"Yeah! I'll let her know tomorrow." Setting her phone down for a moment on the nightstand before it vibrates once more "Hmm? Another message." Waking up the phone from its minute slumber she sees an email notification. "Hmm Charles just emailed me."

Chloe's face irate as she hears the name of the guy who gave Max a difficult first day. "That bundle of wood? What does he want?"

"Hmm well he was suppose to take a look at my portfolio I guess he's just letting me know he has."

 **From:** Charles S. Locke **To:** Max Caulfield **Cc:** Ray R. Richardson

"So, I've taken a look through your work . And to say the least I'm impressed and can see why hand picked you. I'm on assignment at your university tomorrow for the Environmental awareness week that they hold each year and will like your help with various interviews and of course pictures. Let's meet in front of the library around 9:30 see you tomorrow.

All the best"

 _'That email was surprisingly nice. Although, it's not like he'd treat me badly through an email also being sent to Ray.'_

"What did it say babe?" Chloe curiously asking

"Charles wants to meet tomorrow. I guess for my first assignment, which honestly is pretty exciting. Maybe he'll be different outside of the office."

"Well if you need me to knock him down a few pegs" winking at Max who is setting her alarm for tomorrow.

"I don't think drop kicking someone is the answer Chlo" Max laughs as she turns shifting her body towards Chloe

"You don't know that! Have you ever been kicked in the face before? That shit can change lives."

Rolling her eye's at her fiancee "You really are a dork!"

"Hey by the way you never said what you do for a Klondike bar."

Max raises her eyebrows and puffs out her cheeks letting the air out making a popping noise "Oh Hmm well I know what I'd do for the dike right next to me." Tapping Chloe's nose with her finger "But now it's time for sleep, got an early start tomorrow!"

 **10:20 a.m. Oct 2** **nd** **2018 University of San Francisco**

' _Where the hell is he? He said 9:30 better have a good excuse for making me wait! I even got him coffee, well surprisingly it was Chloe's idea for a truce'_ Max sitting patiently on the library steps, watching students and faculty just go in and out busy about with their morning routine.

"Max!" Charles calls out to the brunette "Over here! Sorry for being late I uh had some other stuff to do."

"You over slept didn't you." Max ask sarcastically, standing up to meeting Charles half way

"Wha?" Nervously shaking his head "Nooo I got a flat." Hey, is that other coffee for me?"

"Mmm hmm a flat." The brunette smirking as she hands forward a less than warm coffee "Well, it is but it's not exactly fresh anymore, been out here for about an hour."

"Shit, sorry kid. Errm Max. It's fine all coffee is good coffee to me." Taking the cup from her, he takes a sizable taste from it. "Mmm and Starbucks too. You don't cut corners"

' _Well this is certainly different. Is he bipolar or something?'_ Max looks on and smiles as Charles continues to drink. "Well actually my girl- fiancee, I'm still getting use to saying that. She works at Starbucks so it's no big deal."

"Oh you're gay? I mean not that there is anything wrong with that!" waving his hands in front of him making sure Max knows he's trying not to offend "My uh cousin he's gay too. Let's walk and talk" the two make their way to the plaza of the university. The walk way filled with various booths of information and that one always outspoken individual preaching.

Max laughs as Charles tries to relate "It's okay. Don't worry I'm not offended. Besides our parents, you're actually one of the first to know I'm getting married."

"Oh, well I'm flattered. So when's the big day?"

"It isn't fully decided yet, but in the fall for sure. That's Chloe's and my favorite time of the year."

"Hmm well congratulations. Shall we get started?"

Max nods her head "Yeah I'm good. Maybe we should start with the Environmental messiah over there. I'm sure she has something to quote." Max pointing to a female passionately raving about the importance of protecting our planet.

"This week serves as a reminder to all of our years; past, present, and future! That we should realize that even with our abundance of mistakes in the past it's never too late to stand up today and change it all for our future. That as we speak countless emissions of fossil fuels are being burned faster day by day released into our atmosphere and coating our world in a irrevocable material that can seal our fates. My words are not mine alone for all of us should take the actions in which we think and speak. For I am merely one, but with us all acting together, for our planet we are it's children! We are humanity!"

The lone woman speaks In front of a crowd of about 100 or so students who cheer and rally her on. while countless others walk on by doing their best not to get caught up in the event just trying to get to class or ignoring the situation.

' _Wowsers she's fairly passionate about this. Slightly cheesy, but she's got everyone who will listen to cheer. I better take a few shots while she's still up there_.'

"You think Captain planet was her hero growing up?" Max bumping her elbow to get Charles attention

"Pfft I bet she still dresses as him for Halloween. Hey She's walking down I'll go meet her. I'll get a few statements from her you go ahead and look around get a few shots of the crowd and members of the various booths here."

"Alright, no problem. I'll go scour the lands for the truth."

' _Hmm where shall I start? I'm not real people person, which is why I stay behind the camera.'_

"Hey you! Lady with the news we got a story for you!" a tall skinny man calls to Max. Wearing all black t-shirts and jeans with sunglasses. His hair tied up in a ponytail standing in front of similar dressed members.

"Hmm? Oh I'm not the reporter I- "

"You're good enough. You'll all about spreading the truth right? Perfect."

"Sure, alright well who are you guys?"

"See here missy we are the truth seekers of the world. The government tries to hide something in the woods? We go digging, disappear evidence on the mountains peak? We go climbing. No where is out of reach when the truth is to be found."

"Um, okay so what exactly is the government hiding? This isn't like Area 51 is it?"

"Well to keep in the theme of the weeks event. That and the university wouldn't let us set up a booth if it wasn't related… Uh, right. This little world of ours isn't meant for us to hold on to for much longer! Other powers are at play that our minds would never understand. This isn't just about Co2 emissions or burning fossil fuels. That's all a ploy, a cover up!"

' _Oh my dog I could've gone with out the Conspiracy lesson today. It's always bullshit don't forget your tinfoil hat folks.'_

"Ever heard of a little place called Arcadia bay?" the man speaks once more his arms crossed his voice filled with confidence.

' _What did he say?'_ Max unintentionally raising her eyebrows her face speaking louder than any words could.

"I can see I've intrigued you missy." The nameless man smirks and tilts his head forward his light green eyes peaking out from the top of the sunglasses.

"I take it you have. The week that everyone seems to have forgotten. Such a small town so who cares right? Makes sense with most of the world being small minded. Not us and those who don't follow blindly."

"Okay, I'll bite what do you guys know." Max sighs being careful with her tone making sure not to give away any hint of being surprised.

"We know of the freak snow shower that happened upon the town one day that was never forecasted-"

"Is that all?" Max interrupts blindly attempting to sway the conversation for herself

"Hmm straight to the point huh? We also know of the tornado that was mere moments from collision with the town and yet suddenly it disappeared into thin air!" the man claps his hands "Poof! Gone! Just like that. But why? What's so important that some small hick town gets saved? And better yet who or what saved them?"

Max scoffs at the mans words "Did that sound better in your head before you said it?"

"Oh? It's always the same with you people never wanting the truth because you're afraid it'll shatter you'll little pointless life." The man slams his hands on the table pointing at Max

"Excuse me? Unlike you I'm actually trying to report on things people listen too. Maybe if you'd look presentable and didn't smell like weed 24/7 people would listen instead you accuse them of being blind. And FYI I'm from that _small hick town_ and sure it snowed, no disputing that. But it's not like it was of biblical proportions, the meteorologist themselves explained it as polar phenomenon that can happen every hundred years or so. Everything else you hear is just lies."

"You're so confident in yourself, I knew you knew more than you let on. Your face speaks volumes. What else are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Look if I lived through a tornado that wasn't. I'd tell that story for years, sorry I can't be a quote on your deepweb webpage guys. Now if you excuse me I have a job to do." The brunette waves the group of people a good day and walks away while the head of the booth is still talking to her.

"This isn't going to go away! Your town wasn't the first! And it won't be the last! The universe is built on running in all kinds of chaotic ways! You'll be sorry you ever denied these words!"

His voice fades as Max makes her way through the crowd of people whose chatter overtakes his last words.

' _What the hell did he mean not the first? Can that mean there are more like me? Ugh don't buy into his shit Max… he doesn't know what really happened it wasn't some God or force of mother nature just some girl in love…"_

 **Bzzzt…. Bzzzt**

' _That must be Chloe.'_

 **11:40 a.m. Chloe:** Ello mate! Madame Price here! I am requesting your presence for tea and crumpets. **11:41 a.m. Max:** Oi ole chap! That sounds grand. May I invite a guest? **11:43 a.m. Chloe:** That bastard Charles? Sorry that was out of character. *clears throat* that bloody bastard Charles? **11:45 a.m. Max:** you always have a way with words my darling. And I want Panda Express!

"Hey Max! There you are. Get some good shots?"

"I did. Lot's of great crowd shots of people interacting with booths and a shot of someone recycling. I call that picture perfect." Max cycles through the recent shots on her camera showing Charles the work that she's done "What about you? Get some words you can work with?"

Charles flipping through his notebook at various things he wrote down "I did. A good start at least. Some clueless people out here someone shouted kony 2012 into my Mic during one of the interviews. But hey maybe there here to learn. That or they are skipping class."

"Well couldn't have been as bad as the Conspiracy crew I ran into. Some real above top secret stuff they got going over there. Oh uh Hey Chloe invited me to lunch want to come?"

"Um Sure?" Charles curiously answering "Is she picking you up? I don't mind driving you over."

Max nodding her head with a smile "Thanks that'll be great."

The two walk over towards the time meters where Charles parked his vehicle

Max tilts her head smiling as she looks at the back of Charles jeep. A spare tire not being used. "Hey Charles I thought you got a flat?" the brunette pointing towards the tire smirking at him

"You got me kid" Charles chuckles under his breath as he unlocks his car and the two hop in.

The 15 minute ride is filled with mostly silence as they drive towards their destination to meet Chloe for lunch. ' _This is weird. Why is he so nice all of a sudden? Yesterday he could barely stand me and now today he's having lunch with me and Chloe. Oh God Chloe may not play nice. I should tell her to relax."_

The vehicle already parked Max and Charles hop out making their way to the entrance Max already spotting her girlfriend through the window waving hi.

"Hey babe! I took the liberty of ordering for you. Your favorites of course! Orange chicken, peppercorn shrimp and one egg roll." Max placing a quick kiss of hello on her girlfriends lips and quickly whispering " _be nice"_

"Thank yooou very much Chlo! And oh I'd like you to meet Charles, my partner over at GSN"

Chloe face draws a less than enthused smile as she greets Max's coworker "It's. a. pleasure. To. Meet. You." Chloe grinding out each word from her teeth.

"The pleasure is all mine" Charles nods his head "If you'll excuse me I'm going to place my order"

"Max I'm gonna punch him"

"Chloe I said be nice. Violence is not nice. Besides he's like a totally different person outside the office. It's like the asshole half takes over when typing but when he's outside he's more relaxed? It's weird I know"

"mmmm hmmm you just don't want me to punch him" Max rolls her eyes laughing as The girls begin their lunch, small talking before Charles comes back.

"What did you get Charles?" Max asking as she tries to not let Chloe insult the man.

"Oh uh well it's my first time here actually. So I wasn't sure. The Orange chicken sounded good so I just went with that and some fried rice."

Chloe's eyes widened "You've never had Panda before?! Good lord child do you live under a rock." Max immediately whacks Chloe under the table smacking her knee. "I mean that it's just that it's really good the egg rolls are great here um try one" Chloe Lowering her voice dialing it back a tad as she offers some of her food.

"Oh um thank you" Confused, Charles nods his head in appreciation "I don't eat out a lot which probably explains it. I've always heard how good it is but I never got around to it."

"No biggie" Max smiles as she takes a drink from her glass "Other than vacations and road trips we don't have a ton of popular places back home either. A lovely diner owned by Chloe's mom after she's worked for so long as a waitress. That's usually the go to place."

"I love driving through the smaller towns, the people always seem so much more In tune with their surroundings. And when I do get food; diners are always the best." Charles looking down at his food deciding to take a bite out the egg roll first "Hey this is actually pretty good"

Chloe smiles her eyes studying the man before her trying to determine if she's being fucked with. All the while Max is chowing down.

"Got any Kids Charley" Chloe ask with a mischievous smile on her face as Max looks up with a full mouth slowly chewing. ' _Welp…'_

"Um I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. You just look like a family man that's all." Chloe says in her best southern accent

"I'm actually single. No family here."

"Shame. Seems like you would be good with kids." Max now beaming her eyes at Chloe but slightly curious as to where this goes.

"Why do you… Oh" Charles laughs "Okay, I get it now. So you know what happened yesterday? Of course you would."

"Every D. " Chloe smirks as she sits slightly forward preparing for a war of words

"Yeah, that was pretty fucked up of me. I'm still not a fan of it to be honest but that's just the way I am. Ray knows how to push my buttons. In some twisted way I know he's trying to teach me a lesson as much as he's trying to teach you one. He's like hmm how do I describe him? Like a sadistic "

"Oh my dog now that's a name I haven't heard in forever." The brunette laughs thinking of the comparison.

Charles laughs with her "I'm glad you understood the reference."

"Well I mean I guess since it's out in the open. You know we could've just talked about it before going at each other's throats."

"I know Max. I've been working there for 6 years now and Ray still treats me as if I'm new so that gets kinda old. But as Rose likes to say."

"Roll with it" Max finishes his sentence with a smile.

"Well that was no fun!" Chloe slouching in her chair pouting "I wanted blood and guts!"

"Sorry kid no sequel today… Uh shit I mean Chloe" putting his hands up waving Chloe off

"Max I'm gonna punch him"

The brunette bursts out laughing as she watches Chloe shake her fist at Charles whose face is bewildered by whether he should dodge or not. The trio finish up lunch for the day the rest of the conversation is various small talk about different times in their lives.

"And that's how I got my first tattoo!" Chloe says with a wide smile pointing towards her arm "Shit hella hurt like none other but totally worth it."

"Ah, that's cool. Could never bring myself to get one. I could never decide what I'd want permanently." Charles pulls out his phone distracted by the text. "Shit it's Ray. He says there is a fire downtown he wants us to head over and cover it."

"Shouldn't we wait for the emergency responders to do their jobs first? We'd only be in the way."

"Max, to Ray we are the first responders he'd kill us if we waited now lets get going. It was Great meeting Max's fiancee." Charles nods quickly

Max turns to Chloe "It uh slipped" leaning down towards Chloe giving her a goodbye kiss

"Be careful Max! Call me if anything!" The blonde waves as Max and Charles quickly head out.

 **-Downtown Scene of the fire-**

"So what do I do?" The brunette ask curiously as she prepares her camera

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't typically take photos of disasters. I feel like I'm intruding on these people."

"Just don't get in the way of the firefighters and it'll be okay. Besides I'll talk to them just don't forget to wear your press badge that way you don't look like some sicko taking photos for fun."

"If you say so but to them I don't think a badge will make a difference on how they see me. I'll just be some girl taking a photo of the moment their life went to shit."

"That's up to you Max. The pictures you take speak with the eyes that see the world. Not everything you see is apart of the golden hour or some lightly based fog settled on an empty road. What we are about to see is as much apart of our world as a sunset. It's up to you to make people see the story you're trying to tell about the situation."

Max takes her camera in her hands gazing at it trying to understand it as if it's the first time she's held one ' _He's right. I know this is a shitty situation but that doesn't have to be all it stands for._ ' The brunette nods her confirming his words.

"Good" Charles smiles seen that he got through to Max.

The two arrive on screen a rather large apartment complex is set ablaze. Cops attempting to get people back as some random citizens are trying to get a better view of the fire with their phone.

"Everyone step back this situation is extremely dangerous please vacate the area!" Various cops around the scene are pushing back making sure the scene is under control.

"Excuse me ma'am what are you doing?!" An officer yells in Max's direction

"I'm uh with the press just taking photos for the paper" Max raises her badge up to confirm her words to the officer

"You don't need to be that close. That thing can zoom can't it? Move back!"

' _Shit where did Charles go?"_ The brunette does as told as she steps back looking for her partner before finally spotting him talking to what possibly maybe a resident of the building ' _He doesn't miss a beat_ '

Looking around she attempts to find a story other than disaster In the situation with her camera. She finally spots a firefighter his arm extended out reaching out to a man on the sidewalk curb ' _Hey that might work'_ Max aims the camera centering their hands in the middle of her frame. Taking the shot.

"Chief!" Max over hears a firefighter calling to another "A woman says her little girl is still in the building. 5th floor apartment 521"

"Quickly take a team up there and extract immediately enter through the 5th floor window using the ladder"

"Yes sir!"

' _Oh no that poor girl I should… help.'_ Max looks at her hands open palmed a faint shake settles in as she slowly clenches them lowering them to her sides ' _It's been years… I promised I wouldn't again but to break the rule… well this would be a good time.'_ The brunette looks up at the smoke and fire bursting at the seams flowing furiously through the windows. She sighs as she closes her eyes opening her palms pointing directly at the ground. ' _Please work.'_

Her mind feels a sudden awakening. An old familiar feeling comes over her as if Max herself hasn't missed a beat. She decides to open her eyes the world around her silent, paused. The Individuals around her frozen in place from the last moment they took a breath.

' _Holy shit it worked gotta make this quick I don't want to strain myself…'_ Max finds herself rummaging through the firefighters gear taking a jacket and mask to protect her. ' _Just because time is paused doesn't mean I can't still die from the heat or smoke.'_

Max quickly climbs the ladder stopping a few feet before the window. ' _It's dark but it looks clear as far as the fire goes let's make this quick.'_ Max kicks In the window it shatters but all of it doesn't move much due to the pause in time. She uses her hands to move the fragments out of the way allowing herself to get in.

' _Okay, that guy said room 521 this is this is uh 514 to my right and 528 to my left it must be in the middle of this hall'_

Max running with her head on a swivel making sure she doesn't miss the room ' _Here! Ugh shit holding time… fuck just another minute please… I…I can do this.'_ Max studies the door noticing it's slightly open ' _Did she try to escape?'_ Pressing her palm against the door she sees the little girl laying on the floor in a fetal position hugging a stuffed horse ' _Oh no oh shit please be okay I got you now'_

The brunette lifts her up on her back and runs for the window ' _shit how I'm I going to do this her arms don't hold a grip and without a spotter I'm in my own….'_ Looking at the glass she recently broke watching it fall slowly from when she last touched it. She finally comes up with an idea ' _The world around me other then me is paused if I interact with it I cause it to move slowly…I can hover her in front of me making our way down…'_

"I don't know your name little girl… but trust me okay?" Max sighs as she takes the girl in her arms and slowly moves her out the window just as Max said the girl is still midair. "Okay, this isn't so bad. As long as I don't fall we're good…"

Max makes her first few steps down she reaches up and grabs the girl by her waist pulling her down with her step by step _'I got you I got you'_ Max buckles in pain grabbing on to the railing with her left hand bowing her head down wincing ' _Ah fuck. It really has been awhile… almost..Max almost down.'_

She finally makes her way towards the final steps right before the edge of the fire truck. She presses her palm on the little girls stomach softly pushing her towards the ground. Max climbs and hops off the truck. Her knees buckle as she lands "ugh okay I get it" Grabbing the little girl in her arms she places her next to her mother. Getting rid of the gear and tossing it back she quickly extends her palms once more ' _Play'_

"Oh my God my baby! Where were you I thought you were in the building! She's right here! My Emily is right here!" the mother shouts with glee breaking through her tears.

"Oh thank God" the firefighters that were about to go back in are sighing relief "Ma'am we will take care of her from here she may have inhaled a large amount of smoke but we will take care of her."

"It's a miracle" the chief whispers just loud enough for Max to hear.

Max paces back to the jeep her head throbbing from the first time exercise she's had in years.

' _I'm glad you're safe Emily'_ Max opens the door climbing in her breathing stabilizing from the event. Charles spots her and heads over towards the vehicle.

"Max you look like shit what happened?"

"Ah, I got a pretty bad headache. I think the smoke got to me"

"Hell. Well did you at least get some shots?"

"A few."

"Alright well let me see" Max reaches down grabbing the camera and handing it to Charles

"Hey, these are really good. This shot of the firefighter helping the man up. Now this Is the story we want to tell! You're a natural. Great work Max."

The brunette smiles "Good, I was hoping you'd like that one"

"Let's get you home Max"

 **8:36 p.m. later that day**

"Jesus Max you went in to a burning building?" Chloe on the bed holding Max's head on her thigh. Placing a cool wet towel on her head.

"I'm sorry Chlo I heard she was trapped and I couldn't just stand by please don't be mad."

"What? Babe you break your personal rule, to climb a ladder into a burning building, to save a little girl and you're worried I'm mad?" I'm shocked of the events but I'm not mad. Never. I couldn't imagine how hard that was for you. You did what you thought was right and I stand with you, okay? Forever."

"What did I ever do to deserve you…" Max voice trails off as she snuggles up to her fiancee her body slowly resting from the days events.

"Goodnight Max."

 **3:34 a.m. October 3rd** _ **Timemare part 1**_

' _What the hell? Where Am I? I'm buckled in.. I'm… I'm in a Taxi but why am I here and where is here_?' Max feels a rumble beneath her, a slight sway as she quickly gets rid of the seat belt. "What the hell was that? An Earthquake?" shifting around in her seat getting a better awareness of her surroundings _'I'm on the Golden gate… nothing but cars and cars around me…but where is everyone?_ ' another shake of the manmade structure beneath her fills her with fear as the vibrations grow stronger. "I have got to get off this bridge."

Max rushes out of the car and hurries forward maneuvering between stationary vehicles, running as fast as she can, trying to get off the unstable ground " _Help! Someone! Is anyone there? Please!_ " The brunette stops dead in her tracks as she hears the screams of a man _'Someone else? Their in trouble!'_ Max shifting her eyes around searching for the source of the plea ' _come on yell again!_ '

"Hey! Keep talking!" Max screams at the top of lungs trying to get the attention of the man who to his relief hears her.

"Hello? Oh my God. Please help I'm… I'm over here!" Max hearing the direction of the voice she runs quickly over to his location "Sir?!" Asking nervously as she sees no one. She moves her head around attempting to keep her body still as the bridge sways more and more violently "Hey!" she shouts once more until finally...

"Down here! Please miss! I don't … I don't wanna die…" the man hanging on the edge of the railing losing grip as the seconds fly by

"I got you!" Max shouts as she immediately lays down on her stomach reaching out with her hand grabbing the man's forearm "Hey, hey look at me don't look down!" Max pulling up with all her strength straining to pull, succeeding slowly "Gah, I've…got..you!" pulling the man up until a roar of sound shatters and cracks the ground beneath her ' _Fuck fuck fuck not now come on!'_

"p…please don't let me go" Max begins to lose grip as the vibrations shake the bridge her hand slowly sliding to the mans wrist her hand meeting his watch.

' _He's slipping…I can't hold on.. I'm so sorry…'_ tears begin falling down, rolling off her cheeks Hitting the cracked floor beneath her as she tries with all of her might to pull.

The watch's band breaks, sliding up in away that allows max to take hold of it. The sudden jerk of the world around her forces Max's to lose her final grip "Don't.. don't let me die" the mans final words Echoes around Max's head as she quickly looks away from the sight below her. Crying as she stands up whispering "I… I won't…" the mans time of death in her hand… Max clutches the watch tightly before looking at it.

' _5:37 P.m. and the date is the 19_ _th_ _… But what month is this? October? Where's Chl-'_ her thoughts interrupted. She's quickly jolted by a thunderous crack of the angered Earth around her. The roar of the world fills her ears as she turns around witnessing the likes of which she's never seen before….

 **End Timemare**

Max awakes sitting up quickly with a loud gasp for air as if she had been drowning. Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, tears sliding down her freckled cheeks.

"Baby, hey what's going on?" Chloe props herself up with her elbows looking at her fiancee breathing heavy from behind. "Max? Did you have a bad dream?" the brunette doesn't respond to Chloe's soft words. Chloe sensing an uneasy tension surrounding them she quickly reaches out sitting up and grabbing Max's shoulder gently as she huddles up next to her "Max?"

The brunette slowly turns her head to meet her girlfriends blue eye's. The electric blue color was now somber and terrified "Ma…Max your nose."

Max slowly, gently reaches up. The lower portion of her index finger touches just under her nose she pulls away looking at the dark wet red. Staining her upper lip and finger "Chloe…" she whispers as she stares at the blood on her finger her hand shaking.

"What was it Max? Was it The tornado in Arcadia again?" Pulling on Max, embracing her in a hug as she places her head on her shoulder. Max shakes her head slowly, the brunette breathing becoming stable again as she regained control of her thoughts. She shifts her focus down towards Chloe who in turn looks at her. The two lovers lock eyes as Max struggles to say but one word…

"Worse."

* * *

A/N Wow! Talk about a cliffhanger! Hey guys and girls happy 'Saint P day! And also happy Friday! So this chapter really got some creative juices flowing since it's the first time Max decides to use her powers again and she's out and about on her job. The story will still have the humour and Chloe/Max Interactions especially the Interactions with their world and how they live in it. I very much enjoy writing all of that so don't worry on that front! I'm just introducing more and not taking away. I hope you continue to enjoy reading and have a wonderful weekend!


	5. Bubble Writing

Chapter V

Bubble Writing

 **October 3** **rd** **11:14 a.m.** _Girl's apartment_

"No… No, what's this doing in here? No, nope. Gah fucking spider!" Max finds herself rummaging through an old box of various items the girls once stored away looking for one of her old notebooks "I know it's in here somewhere"

"What'cha up to babe?" Hearing the racket Chloe comes into their room watching Max on the floor tossing items of old out of a storage bin.

"I'm looking for some journal's you know not my personal ones but the ones we shared when we had trouble trying to say what was on our minds about Arcadia and the storm and well you know..."

"Oh" Chloe says softly "Thinking of something to write?"

"Yeah, it was like our therapy session with each other. It was hard to always say what was on our minds out loud so I thought if maybe these 'timemares' comeback that maybe I could just write them down in here and do what we use to if that's okay with you."

Chloe smiles and nods her head at Max understanding what she's saying "Say no more babe!" she says happily "That's a good idea I totally forgot about those things. We nearly wrote in those everyday, it really did help."

"Yeah huh! And I think I just found them!" The brunette pulls out 2 books still in relatively good condition "Perfect! Blue for Chloe and Pink for me"

"Man this week is nothing but a trip down memory lane" Chloe laughs as she walks over to her girlfriend who is waving the books in front of her taking the blue one from her.

"I wonder what the last journal entry I wrote was. You know It's always strange thinking of the last thing you did before you stopped. It's like thinking at some point, way back when. My parents picked me up to carry me and I'll never recall the last moment they set me down."

Chloe laughs at the brunettes words "Well that got deep quick. Are you hitting the Jane early today?"

"Shut up! I'm just saying you know." Max laughs as she flips through her book stopping on a random page "Hmm let's see what this one says"

 **October 24** **th** **2013** _Journal entry Max_

' _These get easier to write the more days that pass. At first I was angry, horrified, and even excited. I mean the ability to control time who wouldn't be? But the problem was trusting myself. In that week alone, I felt like I made more decisions of some high importance than any other. And I had the ability to play the field so to speak. I could do or say just about anything and decide you know what? I didn't like that…. And that's dangerous and largely unfair to the people who are most important to me. It's so unnatural…so even though I haven't used them since the tornado. I'm officially marking today as the day Were I stop using my time abilities. Funny, that day of the tornado, something new happened… it's like I'm supposed to evolve with them. Well I guess we will never know.'_

"Irony, I would read about the day I take my vow after I decide to break it. What does yours say Chlo?"

The blonde holding the book an angle inspecting it from a distance "I will chooooose this one!"

 **November 22** **nd** **2013** _Journal entry Chloe_

' _I write and I write and you know what? I feel good. And It's not the weed (that's after I write this). So I had a dream last night kinda freaky but calming in a way. It was about us, we decided to run away after the tornado hit. We just drove off, going where? Who knows. But we were together and in some way knowing you were with me made everything feel like it will all be okay. I guess it's one of the many ways our lives could've turned out. Arcadia though… I've always had a resentment for it but it's still our home. But I'm just taking it all one day at a time. Hey I've even hit it off with some of Max's friends. We are even having a get together of sorts at my house before everyone heads off to vacation for the week. MOVIES AND GAMES. I'm gonna show that cherry Warren who the real king of Mario kart is._

"Holy shit biscuits batman! I remember this! It was our get together before break even Victoria showed and that wasn't all that weird. Surprisingly." Chloe becomes excited as she remembers the night

"I totally remember that. Kate invited her it was a great night."

The two sit on the floor of their bedroom recalling most of that night reminiscing what they could from the writing that caused the memory to resurface.

 **November 22** **nd** **2013 8:30 p.m.** _Chloe's house_

"Come on Chloe! You gotta hit the colors as they pass by!"

"Shut it Warren! I'm trying!"

"Oh my dog Chloe you have no rhythm!" Max laughs as she watches her girlfriend struggle at guitar hero.

"I can't reach the Orange button! Whose hands are this fucking big?!"

"You guys, I can't focus on the lyrics while you're all yelling" Kate stifling her laughter as she watches her group of dysfunctional friends work together "Oh Oh! Here comes the chorus!"

" _She says, we've got to hold on to what we've got 'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot! Ooooh we're half way there! Oooh Livin' on a prayer!"_

"Livin' on a prayer!" Everyone in Chloe's living room shouts as the song continues to play out bursting out in laughter as it ends.

"Yay! We did it!" Kate jumps in place excited as the scores and percentages appear on the screen "A 100%! I think I found my new calling."

"Voice of an angle Kate!" Max smiling at Kate as she turns over to look at Chloe and the screen "And of course my lovely Chlo would have a completion of 69%"

"Hella yeah! See Totally calculated I win by default!" Chloe raises the plastic guitar above her head triumphantly.

"It's a team effort Chloe! No _I_ in team!" Warren laughing as he places the drumsticks on the on top of the drum pads

"Noooo but there is an I in guitar and it's about to be in you" the blunette holding the guitar by its neck pointing it at Warrens direction who now has his hands up pleading innocent.

"Down Chloe" the brunette laughs as she takes the plastic weapon away from her "I think it's time for a break"

' _This is… nice. Everything feels normal again'_ Max gazes around the room watching the people she's become close with over the past few weeks. Until her concentration is broken by Chloe grabbing a drum stick and asking Warren if he'd like to see a magic trick.

' _Well as normal as it gets… but I'll take it.'_

"Oh I love magic I want to see the trick!" Kate excitedly shouting

"No! Uh no you don't Kate!" Max waving her hands in front of Kate's face but the frantic Max is interrupted by a knock at the door

"Who could that be?" Chloe asking curiously as she sticks the drumstick in her back pocket "Max Who else did you say you invited?"

"Uh Dana and Juliet but they had a double date and Daniel and Brooke but they had to go back home early.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I also invited Victoria" Kate interjects with a loving smile

"Kate? Max?! Open up it's freezing out here!" A female voice calls out

"Holy shit it's Victoria." Max accidentally says aloud "that was suppose to be in my thoughts"

"I'll let her in" Chloe smirks as she walks up to the door "Whooooo is it?"

"Ugh, it's Victoria now let me in."

"What's the password?" Chloe puts her back to the door leaning on it as she attempts to maneuver the drumstick between her fingers

"I brought Pizza"

"Well now why didn't you just say that from the start!" she swiftly moves around unlocking the door

"Um, hey everyone I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Victoria says slowly, unsure of her own words as the group watches her walk in side.

"Victoria! You made it!" Kate breaks the silence with a cheerful greeting

"Yeah, Hey Vic I'm glad you could join us. Where's Taylor and Courtney?" Max follows Kate's lead making sure to not sour an otherwise joyful occasion.

"Oh they had to go home early so that left me to myself. But that got stupid boring, so I thought I'd drop by here. Uh, I hope that's cool"

"Hella cool!" The blunette exclaiming with a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni from the dining table

"Come over here take a seat!" Kate quickly grabs Victoria by her wrist and drags her over to the couch sitting her next to her.

"Guitar hero? I use to play this with my cousin all the time." Victoria remarks as she picks up the plastic guitar inspecting it. "It's been awhile but mind if I try?"

The group collectively shakes their head agreeing in unison "Of course!" Max says with a smile

"I'm singing! Max is on bass, Warren is on drums and Chloe was guitar but uh I think she's busy" Kate motions to the blunette in the kitchen who waves back at the group.

"What? I was hungry!" the punk shouts with a full mouth

"Chlo we ate like an hour ago!"

"A WHOLE HOUR? I COULD'VE STARVED CAULFIELD"

Max rolls her eyes laughing along with the group "Okay, okay what song should we pick now?"

"Oh Vic should pick the next one! Just uh nothing to heavy!" Kate enthusiastically pointing towards the television screen.

"Umm sure. Hmm let's see here. No, no, no… hmm maybe…oh that's a good one."

"Pick one already!" The blunette shouts

"Shut it blue fairy! Hmm uhh okay this one"

Kate curiously looks at the screen "No sleep till Brooklyn oh it's duet! Chloe come on!"

"Uh Kate it's not exactly…" Chloe slightly laughing at what appears to be a clueless Kate

"Oh Come on!" Kate pouts at Chloe eventually getting the blunette to agree

"Alright alright but Follow my lead it's a uh quick song."

Just before she finishes her sentence the screen flashes their respective instruments and the lyrics come across the screen as both sing on cue _'No Sleep till…'_

Max and Warren wide eyed look at each in shock at what's about to happen watching Kate And Chloe taking control of the Microphone.

"Hey pay attention you two!" Victoria shouts behind her noticing they missed their first few notes.

' _Brooklyn!'_ the pair shout into the Microphone

Chloe quickly tilts her head in shock "You listen to the beastie boys?!"

"It doesn't say not to in the bible!" Kate laughs at the looks she's getting in the room

"OH my gawd Max can we keep her?!"

 **October 3** **rd** **2018** _Present day_

"She is full of surprises I can't until she comes over!" The brunette says through her laughter of the memory "Hey I'm going to write a little bit just to clear my head. Kay?"

"Sure thing baby cakes, I'm going to take a shower here in a bit so enjoy your peace" Chloe leans over placing a kiss on her girlfriends lips as she props up and leaves the room.

Max hops on to her bed holding the book closed looking at the cover for a moment. The countless thoughts of what was written overwhelmed her mind for a few minutes. So much history is said In just one book so many personal thoughts only shared with Chloe. These books are meant for their eye's only because who else would believe them?

' _Alright Max you have something to say, so start moving the Damn pencil'_

 **Oct 3** **rd** **2018** _Max's latest journal entry_

' _Well, here I am again. This sacred book of pages filled with my thoughts. This isn't suppose to be a play by play of my day this isn't a normal journal log. This is the first entry in three years? Chloe and I figured writing down everything would be the best way just to let the mind speak and relax. After all the shit we went through back in Arcadia this was the only safe way to get it off my chest; our bubble. So, uh… I don't know.. lets see here WHY am I here today? Honestly I don't know where to begin… That poor man's face… all of his hope in my hands, his eye's locked on to mine and I couldn't do anything to help him. Chloe tells me not to beat myself up about it. But… I mean these fucking nightmares are too real. That man is out there right now working, laughing, and on the 19_ _th_ _of some unknown month I'll let him down at the end of our world._

 _Did I make them happen again? Saving some little girl from burning in a fire causes the universe to go into some cosmic uproar? What a fickle little prick. I didn't ask for this, but Their my 'power's now. And I'll do what I want with them. You gave them to me… 'you' as if something out there just decided one day to bestow some unique gift on to me. For what? To not make a difference in lives? To just sit here and let people down? No, fuck that. I've figured out a way before to save everyone and I'll do it again. This isn't about having my cake and eating it too. This is about being a decent human being, giving others a chance again for mistakes that aren't theirs. I know I said in the past I won't use them ever again but to save others who don't have a choice? Well, maybe that's why I have it. Not for myself, but for others._

 _So what do I do now? Chloe, what a grace of a gift she is. She tells me that I have an upper hand begin able to see these 'Timemares' that's what she calls them. Clever. She tells me that I won't let any one down, because when broken down to it's core all of this isn't my responsibility, and in a way she's right. All of these people don't know they have me to depend on. I'm not some super hero, and Chloe, well she follows whatever choice I make, because she believes in me that much. Chloe tells me Risk what I want to risk take the chance that allows you to be happy. With that said she knows I can't turn my back on this situation, she just likes to give me alternatives. So, I guess in the mean time, look for signs of an impending doom. This is so fucked up.'_ **End of Entry.**

Max sighs as she finishes the last few words in the book. Looking over them with a slight smile a little relieved now that she has said more about the events even if it wouldn't be heard by many. But that was okay she only needed one set of ears to listen to her.

"Hey Chlo! What do you think I should do today?" Max sits on their bed mostly recovered from the nights event. Pondering on whether she should go to class or not.

"Sorry, I was brushing my teeth. What was that babe?"

"I'm not sure how I want to go about my day. I only go to work on Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. I don't think staying here would be the best you know Just me and my thoughts. And well I'm not a fan of missing class but will I even be able to focus? Gah, fuck these decisions" The brunette tosses a pillow across the room hitting Chloe as she is just now entering the room. Knocking her towel off.

"Hey!" The blonde playfully shouts " You know if you wanted to see me naked you just have to ask right?" Chloe smirks standing at the door frame with her hands on her hips gazing at Max who is now sticking her tongue out at her.

Chloe laughs. A bit relieved watching her fiancee being relaxed after last night's event's "Oh, My favorite toy."

"It's out of service" Max quips back cocking one eyebrow up giving her blonde girlfriend a innocent smile.

"Oh? I'll make due with my own personal services thank you very much." Chloe wagging her fingers at Max as she begins to rub her breast in front of the brunette "Lucky for you. I'm open 24/7" The blonde begins to walk over slowly to Max who is still laying on the bed. She seductively crawls on to her girlfriend, her bare chest against her girlfriends clothed body.

"Hey Max… Since you're out of service how about watching a little show… ?" Chloe whispers as she places a few kisses on Max's lips followed by a trail of kisses on her neck. The brunette sits up slightly attracted to every kiss but is pushed back down by her girlfriend who has a mischievous smile on her face "This is a one woman show. Maybe later tonight I'll get a volunteer from the audience" she winks at Max as she begins to sit up adjusting herself on top of her girlfriend.

She slowly grinds her bare skin on Max, moaning slightly at every touch of the fabric that smooths softly against her. "You know, seen you dressed up so...professionally drives me wild" she whispers as she lowers her hand just above her mound. Placing her fingers slowly under moving them gradually picking up speed with every thought she speaks out loud "I just want to take you…" her moans interrupt her sentence, her body rocking faster on top of her girlfriend.

"Ooh Chloe..." Max in a state of awe as a sudden burst of passion and want fills with in her. Laying still but using every fiber of her being to do so as her girlfriend, her fiancee, pleasures herself on top of her.

"I just… want to… oh fuck…" Chloe stammering through her thoughts as she begins to reach her climax her finger slides in and out of herself placing another inside to escape in to ecstasy. She moans louder as she slows the pace she falls forward on to Max's chest. Breathing heavily she takes her fingers out from in her and slowly places them into Max's mouth her fingers gently grace her tongue.

The brunette shocked, pleased, but oh so far from satisfied. The taste of her girlfriend only made her want more.

"I think I need another shower" Chloe passionately whispers in to her girlfriends ear

Max smirks back "I'll help."

 **October 3** **rd** **2018 3:45 p.m.** _Max's Class. Understanding the world through photography_

"So where does that leave us? Well it's not as easy as everyone would believe. Being a photographer is to speak with your lens and most importantly your mind. We tell stories with every photo, a book with every snap. So how do we see the world? Alan Watts once said 'If you are aware of a state which you call is, or reality, or life. This implies another state called isn't; Or illusion, or unreality, or nothingness, or death. There it is, you can't know one without the other. And so, as to make life poignant, it's always gonna come to an end. That is exactly, don't you see, what makes it lively'

An older man with messy thinning white hair paces back and fourth. In his mid 60s an experienced eye and mind of the world lectures a class on how the world is connected and nothing is just as important as something.

"How do you view death ? Do you follow closely to what Alan watts believes or do you have a different view?" Max raising her hand curiously

"Hmm Excellent Question . I'd say I do follow closely to his views, he makes the case that death, while being what we see as final is what makes everything so lively. If we lived for ever, what would be the point in getting anything done if we know there will always be a tomorrow? Now you can separate death not everything and everyone have similar fates. An infant can pass not ever having it's first steps and an elderly person can have their final breath knowing they had a chance to see and do just about everything humanly possible."

"So would there be a grey zone? In infant passing is unfortunate and unfair and I know the old saying that ' _Life isn't fair_ ' but what makes it so lively if you don't live to have a choice?"

"Well I'll phrase that question to you how do you view lets say Cancer compared to a natural disaster?"

"Huh? Oh… um well both are terrible and both can seem to appear suddenly. But one is a natural event while the other a mutation. I personally would say they both don't allow a choice even if one is apart of nature."

"Good thoughts. It's important to keep questioning life but make sure your questions don't get in the way of living. Alright class next week I want you all to come in to class with a photo telling a story of ' _Is'_ I'll see you next week"

' _Well that was heavy… But I see what and Alan mean. It may not be as clear as I thought I saw it. Death isn't final but I still think certain ways of passing aren't Fair. Hmmm well this is definitely pot talk with Chloe.'_

"Excuse me ?" calls Max over as soon as everyone leaves the classroom for a quick chat.

"My wife of 30 years passed 6 years ago due to cancer. We lived and loved everyday and in those times I still believed in these thoughts. We both did. But suddenly out of the blue cancer took her way. So if you're wondering my thoughts on it…hmm well let's just say if cancer were a person I want it to die in a fire."

Max taken back by his last words she replies in a somber tone towards her professor "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Hmm" smiles "Max don't be. I'll never understand why certain things happen. And after many years of living, I've slowly come to terms with that. I don't fully expect you to come to grips with it at a young age. But know to Love is the ultimate feeling. The infant may have never walked his or her first steps but the parents of the child will always love their child they never saw grow. I may not be able to look at Mary's eyes anymore and say good morning but my love will never fade because of the lesser words I say each day. Find what you Love and if you have Good. I'll see you next week.

 **October 3** **rd** **2018 9:42 p.m.** _The girl's apartment_

"Writing again Max?" Chloe watches her girlfriend stare intently into their recently found journals

"No, I actually have a clear head surprisingly. I'm just reading and thinking things over. I had a really interesting conversation about life and death today in class. And while it may have left me with more questions than answers. I can look at the questions I had with a better head on my shoulders that will allow me to find answers"

"That's great and I thought you were majoring in photography not philosophy" Chloe sarcastically says as she lays her head on Max's shoulder

"Oh ha ha Dork you know being in college you start to see a lot more things connect than you would realize. It's really cool."

"Agreed, so with this new head of yours have you found any answers?"

"No, but I know what I can build my foundation on."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I love you Chloe Elizabeth Price."

* * *

A/N Happy Weekend everyone! This week we find Max digging deep to find what is the right thing to do. Based off her past thoughts and her present interactions. This chapter was interesting to write because it gets a tad heavy with their thoughts and I needed extra time to figure out if this is exactly what would be said. I'm also glad I took a bit more time just because I got to release a chapter on my birthday weekend! Fun to mark it with the release of a new chapter. Anyways I hope you continue to enjoy reading and as always have a wonderful day!


	6. The Devil with Angel eyes

Chapter VI

The Devil With Angel Eyes

"I can't see anything… it's so cold in here. Where am I? _"_ exhausted and confused of her surroundings a room void of color blackened Max's vision. Everywhere she turns she finds emptiness in the things she can't see.

"Hello?!"

" _Hey Max over here."_ A female voice calls to her in the dark

"Who said that?"

" _Look behind you and see"_ she calls out once more this time her voice closer forcing Max to quickly turn around. _"Ha! Got you. So predictable."_

"What's going on? Who are you?"

" _Hey Max over here."_ She calls out once more but this time her voice fills the room louder and louder as she repeats herself over and over until Max is visibly confused and annoyed

"What is this?"

" _You're not looking Max. Don't you want to see?"_

"See what? I…I can't see anything. _"_

" _Well open your eyes dipshit."_ This time the tone of the voice is made clear the angst and the hate followed by laughter. Max finally realizing it's herself, a more dark troubled version of herself she met one day years ago.

"You _…"_ The brunette sighs as she finally figures out who it is and like that she goes from afraid to angered with every word she hears.

" _No. You, well technically us."_

' _What is this?'_ Max asking one more time

" _Hey Max over here."_

" _I can't see anything!"_ Max shouts in frustration

" _Fiiiine here."_

All of a sudden Max is blinded by light. A swift snap of sound races through the air. Max squints, in front of her and all around she is welcomed by the sight of herself she begins adjusting to the brightness. Confused she sees herself, turning her head around and seen herself again and again everywhere she looks surround by an infinite view of her body.

" _Neat huh!" Max_ shouts excited still nothing but a voice In the air

"What the hell is this?" The brunette quickly questions. Her body still standing in place. Her right hand grabbing her left arm nervously. The countless reflections before follow suit.

" _Mirrors. The infinite view of the world. A look at so many different pictures all cut out the same. You break one.."_

The voice bounces from Max's ears surrounding her as she jumps at the sound of the mirror behind her breaking interrupting the voice as she jumps from the shattering mirror catching her off guard.

"… _And so many more remain. Such fragile realities."_

"What do you want?" Max asking as she looks up avoiding the sight of the mirrors

" _Hmm bringing the ponytail back huh? I liked the short hair better. Made the world see you for the dumb dike you really are."_

"Fuck you."

" _Hey now now. What ever happen to that Warren kid? He was nice, you should've gone ape with him he might have even let you play with his banana. Except you opted for pie instead. Bummer."_

"Eat shit and die!"

" _Oh ho! Classic! Don't get so upset Max. I'm just saying fruit is healthier."_

"Tell me what's going on!" Max stomps her foot her hands clenched each mirror in front of her display an infinite view of Max in different emotions. One crying, another laughing all of them are her yet each are reacting to the situation differently. "What is this?!" She shouts once more.

" _Are you really that dumb?"_ the voice traces the air

"You know we're the same person right?" The brunette crosses her arms no longer willing to play along

" _I know. I'm ashamed."_

"Let me go." Max demands

" _Max you can leave whenever you want you're the one that brought yourself here."_

"Why would I do that? _"_

" _God, you really are fucking dense."_

"I don't got time for this _."_

" _Evidently you do. You can rewind, you can pause, and what was that neat trick you pulled back in Arcadia?"_

"Why are you just a voice? Why can't I see you?"

" _I didn't feel up to dressing like a dumb bitch today. So I thought I'd just show you yourself instead."_

"I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here" Max bows her head closing her eyes whispering to herself over the voice speaking to her.

" _What are you doing? Are you serious? Yeah click your heels while you're at it."_

"I'm done fucking around! Why I'm I here?!" The brunette screams tired of the conversation forced on her.

" _After all this time? Five years go by and you still don't have me figured out? I'm everything you think you are. Sure, out there you act like you have some confidence. But hey News flash you don't! You force yourself into some pit of mistakes and try to fix them making sure you please everyone because you just have to be liked. Fuck that. I'm the Max you wish you could be and every time you use your powers to fix something I take over. Slowly, I'm the repercussion Max. And I'll show you today how your life will be if you keep using it."_

"God, I'm so tired of you. It's the same thing five years ago and it's the same thing now. You're just some depression driven freak manifested by a sudden lapse in judgement. I'm not perfect and I'm allowed to second guess things. I don't need some wannabe to force her way in my head to shun me."

" _Now we're getting somewhere! I can feel it you know. I can feel you looking for a different you in there. Do you think this is some cartoon? Some game? Life is strange Max. Get use to it. An angel you isn't just going to waltz its way in here and fix everything. No, today we are going to have fun."_

"What do you mean fun? I'm not in the mood to play your games I'm going to leave now the sooner the better."

" _Oh, the sooner the better is right. You see, I'm thinking, I'll be taking the driver seat today. You know be us. I don't know how long it'll last maybe thirty minutes or a few hours. But you will see what it's really like to live."_

"What…? How?!"

" _Oh Max it's easier than you think. As soon as you wake up in fact your life will be infinitely better."_

"No, you stay fucking put. I don't believe you. You really don't exist."

" _Max of course I do. I'm you. Now…Wake up."_

The sound of cracks and shattering from broken glass echo around Max. The mirrors one by one; ten by ten. Exponentially breaking all around her until the sounds suddenly stop. One mirror remains right in front of her. Mimicking the slow movements of the brunette. Her body slightly trembling from fear. She walks up to the mirror cautiously she sticks her arm out to examine it. Her mirror self winks at Max with an evil grin before shattering in front of her.

The last mirror breaking jumps Max back to a familiar surrounding. A comfortable bed with her fiancee in it. The walls gently lit by the rising sun but yet something was just a little different..

" _It worked."_ A low darker tone is heard in the quiet room _Max_ grins in bed feeling the sheets and the material of the world around her.

"Hmm what was that babe?" Chloe speaks softly with a tired voice she pulls Max over embracing her In her arms.

" _Ugh morning breath."_ Pulling away from Chloe as she gets up from the bed

"Uh okay rude. I'll chalk that up to needing your morning coffee"

" _Chalk it where ever you want"_

"Keep that attitude up and you won't get shit for lunch" Chloe pouts as she sits up in the girls bed

" _Oh you promise? Sounds like a deal. I'm going to go shower."_

"Hey what the fuck? What's with you? Sure you're grumpy in the morning but what the hell?"

 _Max_ looks at the clothes laid out in front of her picked out by Max for herself for another day interning. " _Uh no no this is too professional I'm thinking casual Friday"_ heading to the closest looking through " _Jeez her clothes suck I guess this will have to do_ " pulling out a less than appropriate short skirt primarily used to entice Chloe along with a plain blue shirt with a green flannel button up.

"You're going to wear that?" Chloe calls out to her imposter girlfriend who has her back to her "Max I'm talking to you!" raising her voice as the other Max simply shrugs and walks out of the room.

"Did I do something?" Chloe whispers to herself as she slides out of bed sitting at the edge looking at the floor.

" _God we have no tits" Max_ inspects her bare body in the mirror moving side to side eyeing herself _"it's a wonder why people think You're a girl."_ She remarks as she steps in to the shower turning the handles _._ Her hands are placed on the wall, her back right under the shower head as the hot water hits and rolls off of her.

" _I can get use to this"_ grabbing the detachable shower head and rinsing her body the pressure of the water hitting her lower and lower _"Oh.. that feels pretty good._ " Placing the shower head closer between her thighs " _Fuck, I can.. I can do this all… fuck I think I'm.."_

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Maximum don't use up all the hot water okay?" Chloe calls out from behind the door

" _Blue balled by the blue bitch… ugh whatever"_

"Oh I made pancakes for breakfast! Your favorite." Chloe has her ear placed to the door waiting for a response but hears nothing but the running water. "Is she really that upset about something? Did she have another dream?"

Soon Max finishes up in the shower exiting the bathroom dressed in her outfit for the day. She heads over to the table where her food is placed, she sits down looking down at the plate.

"I thought pancakes for a Friday morning would be a perfect start for my perfect partner" Chloe smiles winking at Max who is still not responding. Max pulls out her phone and begins looking through messages one Email from Ray catches her eye she opens it:

 **From** : Ray Richardson

 **To** : Max Caulfield

 **Subject** : First Week

When you get to the office today make sure to stop by so we can discuss how your first week went. While I know it's the first week and things may have been uneventful I'd like to make sure you're settling in just fine or if you have any issues.

-Ray

"Aren't you going to eat?" Chloe asking curiously

" _I'm not hungry" She replies._

"Oh. Is everything okay?" the blonde watches Her girlfriend who is still scrolling through her phone.

" _Yup."_

"Uh okay then. I'm going to shower and get ready. Be right back."

" _Yup"_ she says once more vaguely catching any words Chloe said to her.

Moment after moment pass. Chloe absent from the scene as the other Max sits still ignoring the food in front of her as she continues to play on her phone. _"I should leave before she gets back. I get to have a day out and I'm not going to spend it working or near her"_

 _Max_ quickly gets her bag and her coat noticing the blue sky slowly being painted grey. _"Might rain later."_ She bolts out the door heading down the steps of their apartment building briskly walking to avoid getting caught she catches a bus. Simultaneously Chloe exits the bathroom unaware of Her girlfriend leaving.

"Hey Max I was thinking we should go to the movies tonight. They are playing a bunch of old school horror flicks and I thought it would…" her words slowly trail off as she notices the plate still full and Max missing. "Max?" she calls out looking in the bedroom she sees her phone vibrate. A text message reading

 **7:02 a.m. Max:** Went to work. Took bus.

"What the hell has gotten in to her? Ugh, whatever maybe she just needs to clear her head. She will tell me later."

 **7:02 a.m. Max:** Went to work. Took bus.

 **7:04 a.m. Chloe:** Okay, well I'll pick you up after work love you.

 **10:45 a.m. Streets of San Francisco**

For the past few hours that _Max_ borrowed for herself on the time of the original Max. Shefound herself walking the early morning streets of the city. Enjoying a sense of freedom with each step she took for the longest time it felt surreal and with each second passing by it all felt like déjà vu. She's walked these streets plenty of times over the years since her and Chloe moved here but today felt like the first time and the hundredth. Until she was reminded she wasn't the only one around, the thought of sharing and walking with so many others irritated _her._ The world and its natural occurrence of chaos is the cause of her own instincts that take over, the fuel that equips her mind and motivation to be the one in control of Max.

"Can you Spare some change today miss?" an older homeless man calls out, clothes tattered, hand shaking but with a smile that breaks through most of his darker days.

" _Huh? And why would I do that?_ " _Max_ looks at the man noticing a sign that sits in front of him reading ' _Anything appreciated even a conversation.'_

"Oh, well you're usually one of the few that do um just asking is all."

 _Max_ tilts her head feeling a memory kick back in from her original self. The surroundings and her home made pieces connect that made _her_ slowly change back. Allowing for the original Max to comeback the brunettes voice soothing in to her head but to _Max_ it was nails on a chalkboard.

" _Ugh fuck…"_ _she_ presses her palm against her head wincing " _Go away Damn it"_

The homeless man sits his back further up against the wall. Confused, his smile turns into concern as he reaches out towards _Max._

"Miss? Hey are you alright? Should I call someone?"

" _With what your shoe?"_ The _brunette_ scoffs as she stands straight her eyes still showing the struggle of an internal battle.

Chuckling at her comment "Well no ma'am but you young ones all have phones now a days just an idea is all"

"Hmmp no need. I'm on my own."

"Oh? What happen to the other one you're usually with. Taller. Blonde."

An internal snap bucks her knees. The thought of dealing and thinking of her; Of Chloe, hindered her thoughts she loathed any notion of her and she could not figure out why.

'Hey!' Max is heard a loud thought in _her_ head.

' _Go. Away.' She sternly says grinding each letter out of her mouth._

'No, you fucking go away.' The brunette tips the scale in her favor making _her,_ the alternative Max, realize this isn't the world she belongs in.

'That's Mitchell a humble man who lost his way he doesn't need much, just company for a minute or a dollar or two for a coffee. Nice man.'

' _I don't care! This world you made for yourself bent by the will of unnatural causes. I'm not going anywhere Not until you learn something today Max.'_

The man sits and watches this girl in front of him doing nothing but just standing there noticing her face twisting with anger but her eyes widening with solace.

"Miss?" he slowly calls out

" _Y-yeah?" her_ voice cracks almost as if two people can be heard at once.

"Are you one of those people … you know like split ? Errm bipolar is that what it's called?"

" _I_ wish it was _that easy"_ Max and _Max_ both heard simultaneously now

 _She_ felt weak after a few hours of being some where _she_ wasn't suppose to be all the while Max was getting stronger taking back control it was only a matter of time now.

" _Here"_ her hand shakes but quickly tosses a few dollars at the man in doing so she promptly runs from him trying to break from every thing related to the original Max. Making her own memories forcing her self to latch on to something personal.

'Where are we going?' Max questions her alternative self 'Afraid? Is that it? Trying to escape the world I'm meant to be in. The one you thought you could just slip right in and fit in? You speak of being the natural one. And letting nature take it's course, but maybe its you who doesn't belong. Not here! Not anywhere!'

" _SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Max_ yells blind to her surroundings as she trips on the curb landing on her hands and knees. People yell at her from all directions telling her in various ways to watch where she is going. Some screaming vulgar slurs at her as she blocks the way. Quickly getting up she runs across the street with out thinking. Suddenly a car breaks honking at her and swerved out of the way _Max_ has her eyes closed her arms fenced up frozen… until she hears the crashing of the vehicle that narrowly missed her.

" _Holy shit…"_ _she_ stands still people all around her screaming for help as she watches the car totaled crashing in to a café.

'Oh… Oh my God… fucking fix it!' Max screams

" _No."_ Max's alternative self mutters out as a mob of people rush to the scene to help. While others take their phones out to reap the benefits of taking photos for the media.

 _Max_ begins to run again in the direction from whence she came while people are yelling to stop her some begin chasing as she Sprints from the scene. Coming up to The homeless man who was now in a confrontation with some street thugs trying to take his money.

"Please it's all I have! Just leave me alone" Mitchell shouts pleading for help

"I don't like liars old man!" the street thug holding a pistol to the mans stomach pushing it in to his skin

"I swear it! Please! I just want to be alone…"

"Alone? You're fucking Damn right no one is even going to miss your punk ass!"

Thunder rages through the air the sound of gun fire fuses with the incoming storm as the street thugs run away. The people behind her shouting for her to come back. The rain pelts everything around her nothing but chaos and noise fill her mind. _She_ Balls up her fist clenching them tight as she screams at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!" the rain, the bolts of lightening freeze in place the crowd of people behind her trying to catch her no longer moving. Mitchell on his knees from the gunshot and the frozen screams of the people at the café held in time.

'You can still do the right thing! That wasn't caused by nature that was caused by you! Whatever you think you are, you have to see that nothing good comes from suffering. All you did was cause pain and for what? Because life is unfair?'

" _Shut up! You don't know anything! It's me in control now. You can say whatever you want, but we are the same, nothing you do can say will just will me away! No Angel can fix this!"_

'You're right. But it doesn't have to be an angel in my image. Just someone who believes in me. A mind you can't infiltrate and corrupt _.'_

" _What are you doing?"_

'You see that bookstore over to you left? That was the first place we visited when we settled in here. We browsed and had coffee and just talked about how our life will go now that we are somewhere else in the world. Some place new and filled with so many wonders. But we knew we'd face those challenges together.'

" _N…No! Fuck you and fuck her!"_

'And just up the street is a music store. It's called notes and folks. Chloe and I go there just about once a week to listen to all types of bands. I try to get her to listen to my indie stuff but it never takes, so she says.'

" _I don't care… Fuck…" Max_ begins to place her hands on her head, her mind filled with thoughts of memories she's never had but connects to each and everyone of them. Chloe buying Max a Vinyl record of one of her many favorite bands for her 20th birthday. Riding bikes on the street on Saturday evenings and even memories of their first date in San Francisco in the café down the street now impacted by a vehicle. Each thought connected Max slowly back to herself, she could feel her alternative self slipping with each passing memory that wasn't _hers_.

'That ring on your finger. A symbol of love and togetherness through everything we've been through. She has always accepted the person that I am. Even with this crazy time power. She didn't run for the hills or think I was crazy well maybe just a little at first but she gave me a chance. And everyday I'm grateful for her accepting me back. I never deserved her forgiveness but she gave it anyway and I will always be there to protect her.'

The final words echo in her head the rain that was frozen still now begins to rise up back towards the clouded sky. Max walks on to the sidewalk looking in both directions of each disaster as she begins to rewind time. Her hand extended outward the thugs coming back, the mob of people running backwards down the street.

She keeps pushing further and further back, her head pulsing as she continues to fix what wasn't suppose to be broken. Soon the car that crashed into the café comes back reversed with no marks of any collision. The homeless man sits back down his face transitions from a worried look back to a smile as the thugs walk backwards away from him. Mitchell with the money Max originally gave to him exposed in his hands causing the thugs to attack him.

'Just… just a little more…' each word being forced through her teeth as she walks slowly forward to Mitchell, standing where she originally stood just right after she gave the money to him.

'Gah… just about …. Done…' Max lowers her hand and the world moves forward in time again. Her hand still placed on her head as Mitchell watches on confused but thankful for the money.

"You alright miss? You're holding your head an awful lot."

Max looks down at the sidewalk with a proud smile. Her nose bloodied, but she knew that would already be the case. She quickly digs through her bag grabbing a tissue to clean and cover up the mess. "Oh, I'm fine just a runny nose from allergies nothing serious."

"Oh okay if you say so." Mitchell still holds the money in his hand exposed.

"Hey Mitch do me a favor and put away the money people usually give you okay? I heard about some street gang that's been harassing people and well holding it out in the open just makes you a target so just be careful okay?"

He nods in appreciation and hides the money in his shoe. Smiling at Max for the heads up and at the same time the street goons make their way pass them. All was finally fixed and Max sighs with relief as she finally waves goodbye to Mitchell for the day and walks back up the street.

' _Shit it's almost eleven. What did the other Max do in these few hours? Well made me miss work apparently. I should check my emails maybe I'm not in trouble? Ha…'_

The brunette pauses at a bus stop for a moment to see her messages one from Chloe and an email from Charles. She also see an email already read by her alternative self. ' _Oh no! I'm missing my meeting with Ray. Ugh How am I going to get out of this? Already missing work on my first week. Well let's see what Charles wants. Probably pissed off at me too.'_

 **From:** Charles Locke

 **To:** Max Caulfield

 **Subject:** Sick?

Hey Max just quickly checking in I don't know where you're at but missing evaluation day isn't the day to miss kid. I told Ray I gave you an individual assignment for the day, and that you would be back after lunch. Don't mess this up Max or it's both of our heads on the line.

-Charles

' _Yes! Now I just need to get back to work.'_

Max begins to looks at the bus schedule posted on the bus stop wall

' _Hmm this says the next bus will be in about fifteen minutes but these things are never on time. Maybe Chloe can help me out.'_

Max takes out her phone once more to call Chloe. The dial tone is heard as Max begins to get anxious with each ring going unanswered.

' _Come on Chlo I'm sorry. That wasn't me come on pick up. Pick up.'_

"Hey Max what's up?"

"Chlo oh thank God! Look I'm sorry for this morning. I don't know what happened but I can explain better in person. I need a ride do you think you can get me?"

"Um sure yeah Max. I'll just tell Kim it's an emergency shouldn't be a problem. Where are you?"

Relieved after the call Max begins to wait patiently for Chloe to come get her. Max sits sheltered from the rain she paused not to long ago.

About 20 minutes pass and unsurprisingly to Max. Chloe shows up before the bus.

"Uh, hey Chloe thanks for coming to get me." Max gives a small smirk towards her girlfriend as she hops in. A few minutes of silence pass as Max gathered her thoughts warming up to the situation.

"Soooo… about this morning. I'm… uh what happened exactly?" The brunette asking curiously

"What do you mean? You where there." Chloe confused about her girlfriends question

"Well… it's complicated you see. My body was there but I wasn't. But my mind wasn't. I had this dream much like one I had back in Arcadia, it was me a more angst filled version of me and it wanted to be free? I don't know but it wanted to show me something and well now she's gone."

"Jesus Max… How did she do that? How could you be someone else?"

"Well it has something to do with using my powers. She called herself the repercussion"

"What does that mean?"

"If I use them she comes and haunts me I guess."

"So this could happen again? What if she does something horrible?"

"It won't and she already tried to do something. I think I found a way to keep her away and it has to do with memories of when she wasn't around she can't ground herself to the world if she can't connect to it. It goes against her own principles. So I told her about things we did. Chloe Price saves the day again."

Max smiles at Chloe and grabs her hand slowly rubbing her thumb against the back of hand comforting her in this moment of confusion.

"I'm sorry I put you through this shit. For a while when we were younger when I first got this ability I thought it was the greatest thing. And sharing it with you was the best part, because it meant we got to spend so much time together. I was slow to it all. But I realized that it wasn't the power that kept you around."

"Max…" Chloe whispers out her eyes tearing up as her girlfriend embraces her hand.

"… You know what I always say Max. It's not your fault. I could never blame you for something that happened by chance hell maybe even Destiny."

"I know Chloe I just wish I could get rid of it. Forever."

The girls sit in silence again for the remainder of the trip. The rain drops and thunder encompasses most of the sound around them.

"Thanks for the ride Chlo! I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too Max! See you in little while. Don't get fired!"

Max quickly makes her way through the lobby waving Hi to Sam showing her the ID card given to her on her first day. She makes way quickly to the elevator anxiously waiting for the doors to open she bolts in and catches her breath while the elevator makes it way up.

' _Okay, Charles covered for me just play it cool and don't mess up. Just tell Ray how the week went. The truth._ '

The elevator stops on the floor happy she made it all the way with out a stop. She gets out and lightly jogs down the hall to get to the door and Swipes her ID ' _Agent Max is here'_ getting a light laugh out of herself from a hectic morning she meets Rose at her desk.

"Hey Rose is uh Ray in?"

"Afternoon Max. A little late aren't we?"

"Oh, well Charles sent me on an assignment and I didn't read Rays email until I was already out."

"So he told me. Nice to see you and him getting along. Ray is here I'll let him know you're coming in."

"Thanks Rose"

"And Max what are you wearing?"

"Um casual Friday?"

"Oh dear" Rose laughs at Max's answer "Well I'm not going to get mad at you but Ray is made from a different batch."

Max smiles and nods "This will probably be the last time" Max looks at herself up and down remarking in her head _'Ugh I hate other me…_ '

"Max, Ray will see you now."

The brunette makes her way to the door and enters to a loud greeting

"Caulfield!"

"Good afternoon sir" Max makes her way to a chair in front of his desk

"Say Caulfield how was your morning?"

"Productive I'd like to think"

"Is that so? What did Charles have you do?"

' _Shit… Charles never told me the assignment. Think!'_

"He… uh. He had me interview a few more students at my school since we needed a few more quotes for the article we are writing."

"Hmm well what do you know…" Ray says with a grin as he leans back in his chair.

' _Shit he knows…'_ Max heart starts to beat faster over the course of the conversation nervous with each second passing by

"I'm the perfect match maker!" Ray shouts as he leans forward quickly Max is wholly confused

"Uh excuse me sir?"

"You two were at each other's throats and even before the weeks up it seems like you two have already bonded" Ray smiles proudly

' _Just go with it you idiot'_

"Oh! Yeah! Charles and I quickly patched things up. You definitely had the right idea putting us two together."

"So you would say your first week is going smoothly? No beating around the Bush either Caulfield if something needs to be changed it's best to know early."

"No, it's fine. I've really enjoyed my first week so far and can't wait for more."

"Great, that's all I need to hear. You may go. Oh and Caulfield what's with the outfit?"

"Um c-casual Friday?"

"Ha! You're growing on me Caulfield now leave."

' _I don't think I'll ever understand that man… but whatever I'm home free. Time to thank Charles.'_

Max makes her way towards Charles work area to thank him and see if he needs help with anything since she has missed a better part of the day.

"Um Hey Charles." The brunette standing at the cubicle of her work partner who Is heavily involved with his computer.

"One sec Max. Take a seat."

"Yeah sure. Hey what you did was really cool"

"Keep your voice down. So what happen? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, didn't seem phased by me being late. I had to make up the assignment on the spot so I just went with the last thing we did together. Worked. I totally owe you one."

"Good, and you do. Tomorrow 7 a.m. meet me at Muir National Forest. A protest is being held and it would work great with the rest of our environmental article."

"Sure thing! Sounds good."

"Bring Chloe if you'd like it'll be a fun outing besides work."

"Okay, great I'll let her know. I'll let you get back to work, see ya around!"

"Actually, I need your help. Lets go over some of the shots you took and let us see what works best."

"Oh, Sure!"

The rest of the work afternoon is spent with Max And Charles discussing the next few pages for the article. Even though it's only been a week For Max it's felt like years in the making. So much done in so little time but that's life and she's learned that it can be very weird.

* * *

A/N Happy Friday everyone! I apologize for this one taking a little long than usual. You know how the story goes life gets in the way and all that jazz. This chapter also took sometime to get certain conversations rights. Mainly between Max and her Alternative self which she was represented by italics in the beginning to show the subtle change. Anyways I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and as always thank you for reading!


End file.
